My Beloved Partner
by deulo
Summary: Beberapa detective muda yang baru saja mendapatkan promosi bergabung menjadi satu tim. konflik dengan sebuah geng mematikan tidak dapat terhindarkan, sebuah rahasia terungkap dan benih-benih cinta mulai bertebaran diantara para anggotanya.
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved Partner

Disclaimer : DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOT, OOC, GJ, Abal2

Pairing: ... keep reading ...

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Shinichi Kudou… Bagaimana tidak akhirnya setelah 2 tahun menggeluti profesinya sebagai seorang polisi yang ditempatkan di bagian patroli akhirnya dia mendapatkan promosi menjadi seorang detective... Setelah perayaan selesai, mulailah diadakan pembagian pasangan pada Tim 9 yang berisikan 6 detective muda yang baru saja memperoleh promosi...

" Yak Detective Heiji akan berpasangan dengan Ran Mouri..." Inspektur Megure mulai mengumumkan... Pasangan pertama tersebut hanya tersenyum formal satu dengan yang lain..

"Pasangan berikutnya... Shiho Miyano dan Saguru Hakuba..." Keduanya yang ternyata sama-sama memiliki sifat yang cool hanya saling mengangguk satu kepada yang lain...

" Dan... Yang terakhir Shinichi Kudou dengan Tomoya Yoshida... Nah pembagian sudah selesai, sekarang kalian boleh pulang..Besok jangan sampai kalian datang terlambat ya..." Inspektur Megure kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut..

"Aku harap kalian bekerja dengan baik... Jangan membuat malu kami" Ujar Kepala _Internal Affairs._

" Kami akan siap membantu saat kalian membutuhkan bantuan" Ketua SWAT juga turut berbicara

" Baik Pak..." Mereka serempak menjawab

Ketua _Internal Affairs_ dan Ketua SWATtersebut kemudian meninggalkan ruang. Sepeninggal para atasanya...

 _" Huh...Kenapa sih Mengapa yang lain mendapat pasangan laki-laki – perempuan? Wah, tampaknya aku kurang beruntung..."_ Batin Shinichi...

" Hei, Shinichi... Melamun?" tanya Tomoya yang merupakan sahabat Shinichi di akademi .

"Eh.. Tomoya.. Hehe gomen-gomen.."

"Ah... Pasti karena cuma kita yang pasangan detective baru yang tidak beda gender ya... Hahaha aku juga sedikit kecewa lho..."

" Hahahaa... Ternyata kita berpikiran sama... Aku rasa kita akan melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik.."

" Ya, tentu saja kita akan jadi pasangan emas detective abad ini..."

"Tentu..."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu Shinichi menuju ke parkiran... Dia berhenti pada sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang terparkir.. "Eh, tunggu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat..." Shinichi bergumam sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut... Segera ia beranjak menuju tempat ia memarkir mobil tua miliknya dan meluncur pulang kerumah...

" Omendetou!" Yukiko menyambut anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan hati yang amat gembira... Yusaku yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum bangga pada Shinichi...

"Okasan.. Otousan... Arigatou.."

Berbagai perbincangan dilakukan oleh keluarga kecil tersebut.. Terutama Shinichi yang meminta banyak nasihat pada sang ayah yang saat ini sedang menjabat sebagai Komisari besar Kepolisian pusat... Yusaku dengan senang hati berbagi ilmu dan pengalaman pada Shinichi..

Esok harinya, Shinichi berpakaian sangat rapi segera berangkat ke markas detective tempat ia akan bertugas.. Ia bertemu dengan Tomoya, Ran, Heiji, dan Saguru di lobi markas mereka... Tak lama kemudian Shiho juga datang...

"Miyano... Kau terlambat 2 menit 10 detik.." Saguru berbicara sambil melihat jamnya..

"Huh.. Kau juga belum sampai ke meja kerjamu.. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan orang terlambat.." Shiho menjawab dengan nada sinis.

Empat detective yang lain hanya bisa terpana... Duo detective dengan kepribadian yang sama-sama dingin...? Hm, akan jadi seperti apa pasangan ini?.

Hari pertama kerja bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan... Tidak ada satupun kasus yang mampir di meja para detective yang baru diangkat tersebut.. Semua kasus yang masuk berakhir di meja para senpai mereka... Akhirnya, Shinichi, Tomoya, Heiji dan Ran memutuskan untuk saling mengobrol supaya mereka bisa lebih akrab satu dengan yang lainnya... Sementara itu, Shiho tanpa memedulikan sekitar asik mengutak-atik laptop miliknya... Dan Saguru Sibuk sekali memainkan Hp...

" Mereka berdua itu kenapa sih?" Ran yang sebal melihat kedua orang itu sibuk sendiri mulai mengomel... " Entahlah..." Heiji hanya bisa mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu.. " Hmm... Golongan elite memang beda dunia sepertinya..." Tomoya mengeluarkan pendapat.. " Beda dunia? Hahahaha tampaknya cukup mengerikan" Shinichi menyahut... Mulailah mereka berempat bercanda dengan seru tanpa memedulikan lingkungan sekitar... Boss mereka yang mendengar segala keributan segera keluar dan memarahi mereka...

" Yah... Apa yang kalian lakukan... Kenapa kalian malah asik berbicara sendiri..."

"Ah.. Gomen... Karena tidak ada satupun kasus yang harus kami selesaikan akhirnya kami mencari cara mengusir kebosanan.." Tomoya menjawab dengan tenang.

"Begitu rupanya... Kalian harus sedikit bersabar.. Tak lama lagi kalian pasti akan sibuk mengurusi berbagai macam kasus yang terjadi... Khusus untuk hari ini kalian aku maafkan.. Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing dan pelajari data-data mengenai kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi sehingga kalau senpai kalian meminta bantuan pada kalian untuk menyelidiki kalian sudah siap.." Kembalilah mereka menuju meja masing-masing... Shinichi akhirnya menghabiskan sisa waktu kerjanya hari itu dengan membuka-buka profil para senpainya atau melihat-lihat data kasus yang sudah ditangani maupun yang masih dalam penyelidikan.. _" Huh, ada geng yang bernama Snakes.. Banyak sekali kasus yang disebabkan oleh anggota geng ini tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil dijerat hukum... Kurang bukti, saksi menghilang... Ketua geng ini belum diketahui... Wah tampak sangat berbahaya... "_ Shinichi tenggelam dalam keasikannya membaca file-file kasus...

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam, bulan dan bintang mengambil alih langit untuk sementara.. Para detective muda tersebut satu-per satu mulai berpamitan dan beranjak pulang.. Namun rupanya Shinichi yang tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya masih membaca-baca file-file yang ada sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya..

" Kudou.. Apa kamu berencana menginap disini?" Kata Tomoya dengan riang...

" Dia rupanya ingin beralih profesi menjadi satpam kantor detective karena frustasi tidak memperoleh pekerjaan pada hari pertamanya..." kata Heiji dengan nada bercanda..

" Hahaha.. Aku rupanya terlalu asik membaca file-file ini sampai lupa waktu.. Oke tunggu sebentar aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dahulu..." Shin dengan secepat kilat membereskan barangnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran bersama Tomoya dan Heiji..

Sesampainya dirumah lagi-lagi Shinichi disambut dengan meriah oleh ibunya.. "Shin kun... Okaeri.. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada hari pertama kerja? " Shinichi sedikit terkejut namum masih dapat menjawab.. "Tadaima.. Ehm.. Tidak ada yang kulakukan hari ini okasan.. Semua kasus diberikan pada para senpai.." Shinichi menjawab dengan nada sedikit kecewa.. " Ah.. begitu rupanya.. Tidak apa-apa Shin-kun pasti akan segera menjadi salah satu detective terkenal diseluruh jepang... Ayo sudah waktunya makan malam..." Yukiko mengibur anaknya yang sedang lesu.. Selesai makan Yusaku memanggil Shinichi dan mereka berdua mulai membicarakan kasus-kasus yang terjadi beberapa waktu belakangan ini.. Perdebatan maupun persamaan pendapat silih berganti mereka berdua lontarkan hingga akhirnya jam berdentang 12x yang menandakan tengah malam telah datang.. Shinichi kemudian memohon diri untuk beristirahat...

Saat Shinichi tertidur bermimpilah dia... Dia berada dalam sebuah tempat dengan kabut yang amat tebal dan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas kecuali disana berdirilah seseorang... Orang itu kemudian berkata pada Shinichi " Shinichi.. Thank you very much..."..

Sementara itu ditempat lain.. Seseorang juga mengalami mimpi yang hampir serupa.. Seseorang berdiri di dalam kabut yang amat tebal sehingga dia tidak dapat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.. Yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah " You're welcome ... Let's meet again someday.."

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Pekerjaan Pertama

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Tak terasa hampir seminggu sudah Shinichi menjadi detective, akhirnya kasus pertama untuk ditanganinya bersama Tomoya berhasil diperoleh... Kali ini adalah kasus hilangnya anak berusia 8 tahun yang bernama Neon... Segera Shin dan Tomoya meluncur menuju rumah anak tersebut untuk mewawancarai orang tua anak itu..

" Halo Mr dan Mrs Yuno, saya Detective Kudou dan partner saya Detective Yoshida.. Kami akan menyelidiki keberadaan anak anda, karena itu mohon kerjasamanya untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.. Kapan terakhir kali Neon terlihat?"

" Tadi pagi.. Saat berangkat ke sekolah... Siang hari seperti biasa saya hendak menjemputnya tapi dia tidak ada dan pihak sekolah berkata bahwa ada orang yang menjemputnya..." Mrs Yuno berbicara sambil terisak..

" Tolong temukan dia detective.. Dia sangat berharga bagi kami.." Mr Yuno memohon.

" Kami akan berusaha sebisa kami... Adakah orang dewasa lain yang biasa menjemput dia selain kalian berdua?" Tomoya melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

" Pamannya yang tinggal di daerah Beika.. Tapi kami sudah bertanya dan dia berkata bahwa hari ini dia sibuk di kantor dan juga biasanya dia tidak akan menjemput Neon tanpa memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu..."

" Hm.. Baiklah, bisa kami meminta alamat tempat tinggalnya?"

" Beika blok 3 No 20.."

"Arigatou.. Kami akan memberi tahu jika ada kabar baru.."  
Mereka berdua pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh Mr dan Mrs Yuno yang ternyata merupakan alamat perusahaan Fire yang merupakan brand baru yang terkenal di Jepang .. Mereka melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Sena, paman dari Neon.. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan apapun...Mereka kemudian pergi ke ruang keamanan dan memeriksa semua rekaman CCTV yang ada pada hari itu, dan terbukti bahwa Sena paman dari Neon itu memiliki alibi yang kuat karena berada di kantor seharian penuh..

"Huh.. Sulit juga ya..."

" Haha.. Kalau mudah semua orang sudah jadi detective..."

"Benar juga... Ayo, beli minum dan makan dulu.."

"OK.."  
Sambil makan dan beristirahat mereka membicarakan langkah yang harus mereka ambil selanjutnya..

"Kemana kita harus pergi setelah ini...?" Shin bertanya

"Aku rasa kita harus pergi ke sekolah dan menanyai beberapa orang yang tinggal di daerah tersebut..."

"Baiklah.. Hmm.. Kita harus bergerak cepat.."

" Ya, kau benar..." Tomoya segera melahap makanannya dengan cepat...

Mereka berkeliling di daerah sekitar sekolah untuk mencari saksi atau siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaan Neon tetapi, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan saksi seorangpun...

"Huh... Kenapa bisa tidak ada yang melihat kejadian yang terjadi di siang hari sih.." Shin berkeluh kesah...

"Kita pasti akan menemukanya tenang saja.. Ayo cari lagi..."  
" Hai..Hai..." Shin patuh saja.. _" Eh aku jadi seperti bawahannya sekarang... Hmm, tidak boleh berlanjut.. Ganbatte Shin..."_

 **Ditempat lain...**

"Huh... Apa yang kulakukan disini...!" Terdengar suara keluhan yang keluar dari mulut salah seorang detective...

" Yah.. Heiji bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh..." Ran berbisik pada Heiji..

" Hai..." Heiji melakukannya dengan enggan...

Mereka berdua sedang bertugas menyelidiki seorang pelayan toko J-mart yang diduga merupakan salah satu komplotan pencuri yang baru-baru ini berhasil mengambil batangan emas yang dimiliki oleh presiden dari perusahaan Meiji's yang merupakan industri makanan besar di Jepang.. Sudah 2 jam semenjak mereka berdua mengintai target mereka yang diketahui bernama Takahashi Huto... Belum ada tanda-tanda kejanggalan yang mereka temukan dalam aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Takahashi hari itu..

"Kenapa kita harus mengamati dia selagi bekerja... Dia toh tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya saat bekerja karena tidak ingin dicurigai ataupun kehilangan pekerjaannya..." Heiji kembali mengeluh...

"Sssttt...Sudah kubilang ini perlu untuk tetap dilakukan... Pekerjaan detective adalah untuk berpikiran terbuka untuk semua kemungkinan.." Ran mengingatkan Heiji lagi... "Baiklah..." Heiji akhirnya diam meski tidak sepenuh hati menjalankan tugasnya yang dianggapnya membosankan itu...

Disisi lain Tokyo.. Kedua detective yang juga sama-sama baru saja dipromosikan juga menjalankan tugas pertamanya.. Ya... Shiho dan Saguru.. mereka bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus pengeboman di studio A Sensu TV yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini namun pemilik stasiun TV tersebut terluka parah dan dirawat di rumah sakit..

" Kau selidiki orang-orang yang bekerja di studio A saat pengeboman terjadi..Aku akan menyelidiki orang-orang yang bekerja di Studio-Studio lain di Stasiun TV ini..." Saguru segera memutuskan pembagian kerja yang akan dilakukan...

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan merengek untuk meminta bantuanku karena kau tak sanggup menyelidiki Studio-Studio lain.." Shiho menjawab dengan sindiran..

" Tenang saja... Sensu TV masih tergolong Stasiun TV baru... Studio yang dimiliki hanya 3.. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan mudah..." Saguru menjawab dengan tenang..

Mulailah mereka bekerja secara efektif karena pembagian tugas yang mereka tetapkan.. Dimulai dengan mewawancarai orang-orang yang bekerja saat kejadian disertai orang-orang lain yang biasa bekerja ditempat itu, namun tidak bekerja pada hari bom meledak disana dan sebagainya...

Beberapa jam berlalu dan akhirnya Saguru dan Shiho berhasil menangkap pelaku yang ternyata adalah saudara dari pemiliki Sensu TV... Dia melakukan kejahatan tersebut karena merasa kesal pada saudaranya yang tidak memberikan dia kedudukan di stasiun TV yang seharusnya menjadi miliki mereka berdua.. Dia berhasil ditangkap karena kecerobohannya dalam menyewa pengantar barang yang ternyata berisikan bom tersebut dimana dia membayar pengantar barang tersebut menggunakan nomor rekeningnya sendiri dan berdasarkan keterangan saksi dan pengakuan pengantar barang tersebut maka selesailah kasus pertama dari kedua detective ini... Mereka kemudian kembali ke markas untuk membuat laporan dan tenggelam dalam aktivitas masing-masing...

Heiji dan Ran akhirnya bisa bernafas lega sebab kasus yang mereka tangani berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan pengkapan Takahashi yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya diawasi sedari tadi... Segera setelah shift kerjanya selesai Takahashi bergegas ke markas tempat dia dan teman-temannya menyembunyikan barang-barang curian tersebut.. Maka dengan mudah Heiji dan Ran meringkus Takahashi dan menyita barang-barang curian tersebut, namun sayangnya komplotan pencuri tersebut tidak berhasil mereka tangkap karena mereka tidak berada ditempat dan tindakan tidak kooperatif dari Takahashi untuk mengatakan siapa kawannya.. satu-satunya yang mereka ketahui adalah komplotan pencuri itu berjumlah 3 orang.. dan barang curian mereka yang berada di tangan polisi sebagai barang sitaan tersebut tidaklah lengkap.. Takahashi yang ditangkap memberi sedikit sekali keterangan yang menyatakan barang curian yang polisi peroleh hanyalah merupakan bagian upah bagi Takahashi dan kawan-kawannya yang bertindak sebagai kaki tangan dari seorang bos yang merencanakan semuanya itu... Takahashi sedikit terkejut saat bertemu dengan Kunichu yang merupakan tersangka yang ditangkap oleh Shiho dan Saguru.. Ternyata Kunichu juga merupakan bagian dari pencurian tersebut...

" Wah.. Kita berhasil menyelesaikan kasus yang berbeda namun ternyata juga sama..." Ran terkesan dengan kebetulan tersebut.. Begitupun dengan Heiji...

" Hm.. Aku tidak melihat ini sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa" Saguru menjawab dengan dingin... " Begitupun aku" Shiho juga tidak terkesan...

"Arg.. 2 orang itu begitu mengesalkan..." Heiji merasa sangat kesal terhadap Saguru dan Shiho...

"Ah.. Tapi mengapa orang yang sudah mencuri batangan emas meresikokan dirinya dengan mengebom stasiun TV.. bukankah itu membuat kasus yang mengarah padanya menjadi 2 kali lipat dan dapat menyebabkan dia menjadi semakin mudah tertangkap?" Ran berkata apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya...

Shiho yang mendengar hal tersebut berpikir sambil melihat-lihat video yang diminta pada stasiun TV tersebut yang belum dilihatnya karena kasus pengeboman sudah terselesaikan.. Begitupun dengan Saguru... dan tak lama kemudian berserulah mereka berdua bersamaan " Begitu rupanya.."

Lalu mereka berdua bergantian menjelaskan bahwa ternyata pemiliki Sensu TV tersebut sedang berada di perusahaan meiji untuk melakukan penawaran kerja sama saat kejadian pencurian itu berlangsung... Dia tidak sengaja memergoki saudaranya tersebut.. Namun bukannya menghentikan dia malah membiarkannya.. Hal tersebut terlihat di CCTV dalam waktu yang amat singkat yaitu sekitar 3 detik... Mereka berdua memperkirakan bahwa pemilik Sensu TV itu memeras Kunichu untuk membagi hasil curian itu dengannya atau dia akan melaporakan kejadian itu pada polisi.. Hal tersebutlah yang mendorong Kunichu untuk melalukan pengeboman di Studio A saat saudaranya tersebut sedang bekerja disana..

" Huh.. Meskipun aku begitu sebal dengan sikap mereka tapi mereka berdua begitu luar biasa dalam menganalisis suatu kasus..." Heiji berbisik ke Ran

" Kau benar... Huh aku jadi bingung mau menilai mereka seperti apa " Ran membalas bisikan Heiji...

 **Kembali ke Shinichi dan Tomoya...**

 **"** Hm.. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang menyaksikan kejadian ini" Shinichi merasa tidak percaya..

" Kau benar.. Hal ini sangat tidak masuk akal.. Eh tunggu dulu... Anak yang ada di ujung jalan itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan Neon.." Tomoya menunjuk seorang anak yang berada di seberang jalan...

" Wah benar.. Ayo kita kesana..."

Pergilah Shinichi dan Tomoya ke seberang dan menghampiri anak itu...

" Nak.. Siapa namamu..." Tomoya bertanya dengan ramah...

Anak kecil itu kemudian melepas topinya dan dengan polos menjawab " Neon... Ada apa paman...?"

Shinichi mencocokkan wajah anak itu dengan foto yang dimiliki dari kedua orangtua anak tersebut.. dan ternyata memang benar itulah anak yang mereka cari..

" Aaa, bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini... Orang tuamu kebingungan mencarimu..." Shinichi berbicara..

" Seorang paman baik hati membawaku jalan-jalan sebentar dan membelikanku es krim yang lezat serta coklat yang super enak... Hehehe" Neon menjawab dengan polosnya..

" Neon.. Lalu dimana paman yang baik hati itu..? Apa kamu mengenalnya..?" Shinichi berusaha memperoleh info lanjutan

" Paman itu bilang dia akan pergi sebentar.. Tapi dia tidak kembali-kembali.. Aku tidak mengenal dia.. " jawab Neon dengan polos..

" Bagaimana wajah dari paman baik hati itu?" Tomoya menanyakan

" Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia memakai topi dan masker.. tapi dia mempunyai tato yang keren di bagian lengan kanannya.." Neon menceritakan..

" Tato seperti apa itu...?"

" Hm... aku tidak yakin... Paman-paman ini siapa kok begitu cemas denganku?

" Kami ini detective.. Kamu membantu orang tuamu untuk mencarimu... Mereka sangat khawatir... Lain kali jangan mengikuti orang asing karena bisa berbahaya..."

" Wah.. Paman-paman ini detective?... Hehehe baiklah paman detective..."

"Ayo pulang... Orang tuamu pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu..." Tomoya segera menggandeng Neon menuju mobil miliknya..

" Hai.." Neon menurut...

Saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Neon teringat akan sesuatu..." Paman detective...! paman baik hati itu menitipkan surat padaku.. Dia bilang aku harus memberinya pada paman detective yang mungkin aku temui.." Neon berkata sambil menyerahkan amplop kepada Tomoya.. Baik Shinichi maupun Tomoya terkejut mengenai surat tersebut.. Tetapi mereka segera mengusir keterkejutannya dan membawa Neon masuk menemui orang tuanya.. Kedua orang tuanya amat bahagia dan berterima kasih pada Shinichi dan Tomoya yang menemukan anaknya itu...

Setelah kembali ke mobil Shinichi membuka surat tersebut.. dan dia merasa kebingungan.. "Huh.. Sepertinya hanya surat iseng..."... Tomoya kemudian melihat juga isi surat itu..

 _Detective_ _You're done.._

"Huh.. Surat apa ini.." Tomoya juga mengabaikan surat aneh tersebut... Dikejauhan seseorang melihat mobil Shinichi dan Tomoya menjauh dari rumah itu.. Dia tersenyum dan berkata " Detective.. See you soon..."

Kembalilah Shinichi dan Tomoya ke markas mereka.. Sesampainya disana dilihatnya teman-teman mereka sudah kembali ke markas mereka juga..

"Wah..Wah kalian begitu lambat..." Heiji menyambut mereka dengan sedikit sindiran..

" Hahaha..." Shinichi dan Tomoya hanya tertawa..

Kemudian Shinichi menoleh melihat seorang wanita detective yang sebaya dengannya dan dalam hati berkata _"Hmm... Dia... Aku benar-benar merasa pernah bertemu dengannya... Ah sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...dan Senyumannya itu begitu memesona.. Argg... Apa yang aku pikirkan...Aku kan baru mengenalnya seminggu..."_ Shinichi menggerutu sendiri dalam hatinya.

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

SNAKES

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Inspektur Megure memanggil keenam detective muda itu dan memberikan apresiasinya kepada keberhasilan mereka memecahkan kasus pertama mereka...

"Omendetou.. Kalian begitu luar biasa... Kami kepolisian pusat berharap kalian akan terus melanjutkan pekerjaan baik ini untuk kasus-kasus berikutnya..."

Semua detective muda itu kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih atas apresiasi yang telah diberikan oleh pemimpin mereka tersebut.. Saat itu masuklah Wakil Inspektur Shiratori..

"Inspektur.. Mengenai kasus pencurian baru-baru ini dimana dari 3 orang pelaku sudah 2 orang tertangkap dikabarkan bahwa 1 orang yang belum tertangkap adalah anggota dari geng Snakes."

" Benarkah hal tersebut? Apa sudah ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa anggota geng tersebut terlibat?"

" Salah seorang saksi mata mengatakan dia melihat salah seorang pencuri tersebut memiliki tato berbentu ular yang menjadi ciri khas dari anggota geng Snakes.."

"Apakah orang tersebut melihat wajah orang tersebut.."

" Sayang sekali.. Dia memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya...Namun tadi pagi sekitar jam 8 di daerah dekat dengan SD Haido seorang pemilik toko melihat seorang yang diduga anggota geng tersebut berjalan dengan seorang anak kecil.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah Panggil Chiba, Takagi, Miwako..Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut... dan Oh, kalian boleh kembali ke tempat kalian" Inspektur Megure memberi instruksi pada Shiratori dan para detective muda..

Maka kembalilah para detective muda tersebut dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka masing-masing.. Tanpa perlu dikomando, mereka masing-masing segera membuka profil mengenai geng yang tadi terdengar oleh mereka.. Geng Snakes... Geng ini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang belum diketahui baik nama dan wajahnya.. Geng ini berdiri 4 tahun lalu yaitu pada tahun yang sama dengan hancurnya sebuah organisasi kejahatan BO... Jumlah anggota inti geng Snakes berjumlah 10 orang saja. Anggota geng yang berhasil ditangkap yang menyatakan "Kau takkan pernah dapat menghancurkan ujung tombak kecil kami..". Jumlah anggota inti yang telah tertangkap ada 2 orang..Tidak ada keterangan yang dapat diperoleh dari mereka yang membungkam mulut rapat-rapat..Meski jumlah anggota intinya hanya sedikit mereka memiliki banyak sekali anggota dengan pangkat rendah yang merupakan pekerja rekrutan sehingga tidak dapat diketahui secara pasti jumlah mereka... Ciri khas dari geng ini adalah setiap anggota inti memiliki tato berbentuk ular... Geng ini terlibat dalam berbagai kasus pembunuhan dan pencurian..Khusus untuk kasus-kasus pembunuhan mereka melakukannya dengan menerima request dari orang luar.. Mereka bertindak sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang dikatakan memiliki presentase keberhasilan sangat tinggi... Pendiri mereka Mamba sudah tertangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman mati.. Pemimpin baru yang diangkat adalah orang yang berkode name Viper...

" Wah.. Mereka tampak sangat mengerikan..." Ran mengutarakan pendapatnya.

" Benar sekali katamu Ran... Mereka tampak mengerikan dengan segala kasus mereka.." Heiji juga berpendapat serupa dengan Ran...

" Hm.. Mereka berbahaya.." Shiho bergumam.

" Ya.. Berbahaya.." Saguru menyetujui pendapat rekan-rekannya.

" Mereka benar-benar sangat terorganisir sehingga menjadi berbahaya.. Begitu yang kudengar dari ayahku.." Shinichi ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya..

" Wah.. Benar juga ya.. Kamu kan anak dari komisaris besar Yusaku Kudou.. " Heiji berkata-kata dengan semangat..

" Hahaha.. Iya.. Tapi apapun jabatan ayahku itu tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun padaku.. Bukan begitu Saguru...?".

"Kau benar.. " Saguru menjawab dengan singkat.

" Hah..? Kenapa memang dengan Saguru.. Apa hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mengenai Shinichi dan Ayahnya..? Heiji Kebingungan.

" Ayah Saguru adalah Chief Hakuba...Masa kau tak tahu " Shiho menjawab dengan sedikit sarkasme...

" Chi...Chief Hakuba?! Chief of Department kita? Tangan kanan kepercayaan komisaris?!" Heiji setengah berteriak...

" Sudah-Sudah.. Kenapa kalian jadi membahas soal itu.. Baik komisaris dan Chief hakuba adalah orang yang sangat profesional sehingga mereka tidak akan berusaha mengistimewakan Shinichi maupun Saguru dalam hal apapun, jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir Heiji..." Tomoya menenangkan keadaan..

" Dan masalah Geng Snakes tadi.. Mereka memang sangat menakutkan tetapi pekerjaan kita adalah sebagai detective yang harus menegakkan keadilan... Geng mereka adalah kejahatan yang harus kita berantas.. Sehingga rasa takut tidak dapat mengikat kita.. Kita harus bisa melawannya dan menangkap mereka apapun resikonya.." Tomoya menambahkan.

"Akhirnya ada yang berpikir seperti orang dewasa disini" Shiho memuji Tomoya..

" Wah-wah kita punya orang bijak.." Heiji bercanda.

" Hei Shinichi.. Bukankah kau dan Tomoya menyelidiki SD Haido tadi.. Katanya seorang anggota geng terlihat didekat sana.." Saguru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius...

" Benar..Itu juga mengusik pikiranku sejak tadi.. Orang yang diduga anggota geng Snakes berjalan dekat dengan SD Haido bersama seorang anak kecil.. Di waktu yang sama Neon hilang dari sekolah diduga diculik namun ternyata hanya diajak berjalan-jalan kemudian dilepaskan begitu saja tanpa adanya tuntutan seperti yang biasanya ada di kasus penculikan lainnya..." Shinichi berpikir

Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiran tentang kemungkinan keterkaitan antara kasus penculikan tersebut dengan terlihatnya anggota geng tersebut di daerah Haido... Tomoya kemudian menyadari sesuatu dan angkat bicara..

" Hm.. Kemungkinan kedua hal tersebut berkaitan sangat besar.. Neon juga berkata bahwa paman yang bersamanya itu memiliki tato.. "

" Lalu mengapa dia melepaskan anak itu tanpa meminta tebusan?"

" Karena benda ini! Dia tidak bermaksud menculik Neon tetapi bermaksud membuat Neon bertemu dengan Detective dan menyerahkan surat ini" Shinichi berkata sambil memegang surat yang tadi diberikan oleh Neon..

"Surat? Apa isi surat itu..?" Shiho bertanya.

" Isi surat ini hanyalah Detective You're done.." Kata Shinichi sambil menunjukkan isi surat tersebut kepada semuanya..

" Apa arti dari simbol itu ya.." Ran bertanya.

" Hm..Tomoya.. Tampaknya kamu perlu berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang.." Saguru bergumam...

"Eh Kenapa harus Tomoya..?" Heiji melirik kearah Saguru.

"Benar juga.. Aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya karena aku pikir ini hanya pekerjaan orang iseng..." Tomoya menyetujui perkataan Saguru.

" Yah.. Kenapa bisa begitu.." Heiji merasa kesal karena tidak mengetahui maksud mereka..

" Lambang merupakan gambar daun yang biasanya digunakan untuk simbol keberuntungan... Keberuntungan merupakan simbol untuk huruf kanji penyusun kata Yoshida.. Berarti pesan ini disampaikan untuk Tomoya Yoshida..." Shinichi menjelaskan dengan sabar ke Heiji..

"Tapi kenapa Tomoya diincar oleh mereka?..." Ran berkata dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar...

"Itulah misteri yang harus segera kita pecahkan..." Shiho berkata dengan hati-hati.

 **Ditempat lain di markas kepolisian**

" Sepertinya geng Snakes sudah memulai aksinya.." Seseorang berbisik.

" Benar.. Tomoya akan dalam bahaya..." orang lainnya menanggapi.

"Inspektur apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?.."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.. Tidak ada bukti maupun petunjuk apapun mengenai kebenaran hal ini.. "

"Aku rasa kita perlu mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjaga Tomoya.."

"Itu mungkin bisa dilakukan.. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Chief Hakuba.."

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati dan siaga dari sekarang..."

" Siap..." mereka menjawab serempak.

 **Markas Snakes**

"Ahh.. Aku mulai bosan.. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan...?" salah seorang berkata demikian.

" Kamu dapat menjalankan tugas baru ..."

" Wah.. Terima kasih bos.. Apakah permainan baru ini akan menyenangkan..?"

" Tentu saja permainan kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan.."

" Siapa target kita?"

" Target kita adalah...Tomoya Yoshida..."

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Konflik Ringan

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Tak terasa beberapa bulan lamanya semua detective muda itu sudah mulai bertugas.. Di suatu siang yang cerah...

" Yo, Toya kun..." Seorang detective bertubuh cukup besar memanggil detective muda yang sedang makan siang bersama partnernya..

" Ah.. Chiba Senpai... Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tomoya keheranan melihat Chiba yang tidak biasanya terlihat di Bar&Resto Police...

" Hahaha... Aku sedang menganggur.. Jadi aku mampir kesini untuk makan.. dan kebetulan aku melihatmu dan Shinichi disini..." Chiba menjawab dengan santai ... " _Duh padahal aku sudah makan tadi...Kenapa mereka harus ada disini sih...Ah sudahlah ini pekerjaan penting"_ Chiba berkata dalam hati.

"Toya-kun? Kalian terlihat sudah sangat akrab... Apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Shinichi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut bertukar kata kini ikut melibatkan diri..

" Hahaha.. Toya adalah panggilan kesayanganku dari Senpai.. Dia adalah Senpaiku di SMP dan SMA... Aku benar-benar terkejut saat dia masuk kepolisian.. Hahahaha" Tomoya tertawa...

" Yah... Sudah dari dulu aku berkata bahwa aku akan masuk kepolisian kan... Justru kamu yang lebih mengejutkan masuk kepolisian... Bukankah kamu selalu berkata akan menjadi pengacara..Kamu bahkan sudah lulus dari sekolah tinggi hukum kan? " Chiba membalas perkataan Tomoya..

" Hahaha benar juga.. Aku yang berubah pikiran ya.. hahaha..." Tomoya baru menyadarinya...

" Hahaha tapi dari dulu dia sudah sangat cocok untuk menjadi detective.. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menyakinkannya untuk masuk kepolisian bersama-sama..."

" Hahaha.. Begitu rupanya.. Akhirnya aku mengetahui bagaimana dia bisa begitu paham mengenai berbagai macam hukum perundang-undangan yang ada... Aku benar-benar terkejut saat di akademi bersamanya.. kupikir dia pasti salah masuk akademi... Dan lagi dia terlihat lebih tua dari kami hahahha..." Shinichi ikut menghangatkan suasana...

"Yah.. Aku hanya 2 tahun lebih tua dari kamu...Jangan bilang pada anggota tim yang lain ya!" Tomoya sedikit jengkel.

"Hahahahahaha..." Shinichi dan Chiba tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama...

"Tenang saja rahasiamu aman bersamaku T-O-M-O-Y-A S-E-N-P-A-I" Shinichi menggoda Tomoya..

"Yah! Kau ini...!"

Begitulah beberapa waktu terlewatkan dengan obrolan mereka mengenai masa sekolah Chiba dan Tomoya... Shinichi dan Tomoya kemudian bersiap untuk kembali bekerja sementara Chiba masih berdiam diri di tempat duduknya.. Mereka berdua memohon diri untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut guna melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi mereka tinggalkan untuk beristirahat... Setelah Shinichi dan Tomoya pergi, Detective Chiba menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya...

Kasus yang didapatkan oleh Shinichi dan Tomoya kali ini adalah kasus Penyerangan terhadap seorang Dosen Universitas of Tokyo... Takeshi Kakura diserang pada jam istirahatnya di ruang tempat dia biasa melakukan penelitian bersama beberapa rekan dosen.. Pada hari itu hanya dia sendiri yang berada di ruang penelitian tersebut karena rekan dosen yang lainnya memiliki kewajiban untuk mengajar di kelas yang mereka tanggung masing-masing.. Kecurigaan tertuju pada 3 orang yang kebetulan berada disekitar ruang penelitian tersebut pada jam yang diperkirakan waktu Takeshi diserang.. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Shiro Kobayakawa, Jugo Ougami, Sakura Kanou.. Mereka bertiga merupakan mahasiswa Takeshi.. Ketiganya mengaku sedang berada di dekat ruang penelitian tersebut karena memiliki urusan yang penting dengan Takeshi namun karena mengira Takeshi tidak berada di tempat karena saat mengetuk pintu tidak ada yang merespon mereka kemudian pergi dari situ... Urutan kedatangan mereka ke ruang tersebut adalah Sakura yang kemudian pergi setelah menunggu 10 menit, diikuti Jugo yang datang 5 menit setelah Sakura pergi dan menunggu selama 15 menit dan terakhir Shiro yang datang sebelum Jugo pergi dan menunggu bersama-sama selama 5 menit sebelum akhirnya Jugo pergi dan dia sendiri menunggu 7 menit lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi... Ketiganya memiliki motif yang sama yaitu mereka merasa tidak diperlakukan dengan adil oleh sang dosen yakni meski mereka sudah membayar dengan mahal untuk memperoleh tempat sebagai mahasiswa yang dapat melakukan penelitian bersama dosen yang dapat menambah kredit belajar mereka , namun mereka tetap saja tidak terpilih...

" Hm.. Kasus seperti ini benar-benar tidak perlu terjadi.." Tomoya menghela nafas.

" Benar.. Para mahasiswa seharusnya lebih giat belajar dari pada membayar untuk memperoleh kredit tambahan.. Apalagi sampai melukai orang lain.." Shinichi sepaham dengan tomoya...

"Baiklah... Kita tangkap saja dia sekarang..." Tomoya sudah ingin menangkap si pelaku usai dia dan Shinichi yang menyelidiki selama beberapa saat menyadari bahwa Takeshi sudah meninggalkan petunjuk mengenai pelaku yang menyerangnya..

" Tapi kita tidak punya barang bukti kan...?" Shinichi mengingatkan Tomoya...

" Ah.. Benar juga... Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa ini penyerangan tidak terencana.. Barang yang digunakan untuk menyerang adalah peralatan yang ada d ruang penelitian tersebut... Aku sudah mengirim barang-barang yang dapat digunakan sebagai alat penyerangan untuk memastikan mengenai sidik jari yang tertinggal disana..." Tomoya berkata dengan tenang...

" Tapi itu tidak akan jadi bukti yang kuat kan.. Mereka bertiga merupakan mahasiswa yang juga melakukan penelitian.. mungkin saja mereka pernah memegang peralatan tersebut sebelumnya kan...?" Shinichi masih mempertanyakan.

" Tapi kau tahu kan setiap peneliti di tempat ini memiliki kewajiban untuk mengenakan sarung tangan saat bekerja.. Dan karena peralatan tersebut berada di dalam ruang penelitian berarti setiap peneliti yang menggunakan alat ini tidak akan tertinggal sidik jarinya... Dan juga dalam waktu yang cukup singkat ini dia tidak mungkin sepenuhnya menyembunyikan cipratan darah yang diperoleh saat penyerangan kan..? Tomoya kembali memperjelas.

" Wah.. Tomoya.. Kamu benar-benar luar biasa.. Hahaha aku jadi berpikir kamu ini bukan orang biasa..."

" Hahahaha.. Jangan mengada-ada Shin.. Sudah cepat sana panggil para tersangka.."

Beberapa petugas kepolisian berserta para tersangka dan beberapa orang yang sedang berada disana kemudian berkumpul dalam ruangan penelitian tersebut untuk mendengarkan pernyataan dari kedua detective ini.

"Kami sudah dapat menentukan pelakunya..Dia adalah... Jugo Ougami..." Shinichi berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah Jugo.

" Aku? Bagaimana kamu bisa menuduhku demikian...Apa bukti yang kau miliki..?" Jugo berkata dengan nada yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

" Pertama-tama petunjuk yang ditingalkan oleh Takeshi.. 15 buah tabung reaksi ditaruh pada rak tabung... Hal ini tentu tidak biasa karena pada rak tabung reaksi hanya terdapat 12 lubang untuk menaruh tabung reaksi.. Selebihnya tabung diletakkan secara terbalik dibagian belakang rak.. Hal itu tidak wajar untuk peneliti yang sedang melakukan penelitian karena yang dibutuhkan olehnya pasti hanya tabung yang berada pada lubang rak yang siap digunakan..." Tomoya menjelaskan dengan ketenangan yang menjadi ciri khasnya..

"Lalu apa hubungannya 15 denganku.. Apa karena aku menunggu selama 15 menit..? Tapi 5 menit terakhir aku menunggu bersama dengan Shiro.. " Jugo kembali mengelak.

"Bukan 15 atau bisa disebut sebagai jugo dalam angka... Itu membentuk namamu kan..? Ditambah lagi petunjuk kedua.. Tulisan tangan Dosen mu 'CB 06' pada kertas yang bertemakan mengenai animasi.. Itu artinya kode tersebut merujuk pada suatu animasi CB yang memiliki angka 6... Code Breaker... Anggota code breaker dengan kode 06 adalah Ougami Rei... Diantara ketiga tersangka hanya kamu yang memiliki nama Ougami... dan tidak ada yang memiliki nama rei.. Ditambah lagi adanya sidik jarimu yang ditemukan pada peralatan lab yang digunakan untuk memukul korban..." Tomoya menerangkan lebih lanjut.

"Hahaha.. Itu hanya pemecahan kode secara konyol mana mungkin Dosen Takeshi merujuk pada animasi... Lagi pula mengenai sidik jari tersebut.. itu mungkin sudah terdapat disana sejak lama karena aku juga sering menggunakan lab ini sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu..." Jugo membela diri.

" Kau salah... Dosenmu Takeshi telah dikonfirmasi oleh dosen lainnya merupakan penggemar seri animasi.. Jadi pemecahan kode tersebut masih masuk akal.. Ditambah lagi peralatan yang digunakan untuk memukul Takeshi merupakan peralatan yang baru saja dibeli 1 minggu yang lalu sedangkan terakhir kamu menggunakan lab ini adalah 2 minggu yang lalu.. Ditambah lagi lab ini mewajibkan siapapun yang berada untuk berkerja disini menggunakan sarung tangan demi keselamatan kerja serta bukti sidik jari yang ditemukan masih baru.." Shinichi mencoba melengkapi keterangan dari Tomoya..

" Hahaha... Kalian pasti masih detective amatiran.. Bagaimana hal tersebut dapat dijadikan bukti untuk menangkapku.. " Jugo mengejek mereka.

" Dan... Satu lagi.. Bukti terpenting dan tidak dapat dielakkan.. Ada pada dirimu sendiri Jugo Ougami..." Tomoya menunjuk pada jas almamater yang sedari tadi digunakan oleh Jugo..

" Kenapa dengan jas ini.. Aku hanya sedang mengikuti kegiatan resmi dari universitas sehingga harus menggunakannya.."

" Jas itu begitu tebal.. Setiap mahasiswa pasti akan segera melepaskannya ketika acara resmi berakhir apalagi di hari yang panas seperti sekarang ini.. Tapi meski sudah selesai kamu tidak kunjung melepaskannya.. Karena kamu tidak bisa melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi kan.." Tomoya memberikan keterangan terakhir... Petugas kepolisian yang berada disitu segera meminta dia untuk melepaskan jasnya dan benar saja bercak-bercak darah terlihat pada baju yang dikenakannya... Dia awalnya hanya datang untuk meminta penjelasan dari Takeshi mengapa dia tidak dipilih meski sudah membayar dan dia meminta agar uangnya dikembalikan.. Jugo kemudian marah saat Takeshi mengatakan dia tidak memiliki uang tersebut dan kemudian hanya berkata Jugo... dengan nada yang sedih...Shiro dan Sakura kemudian mengatakan bahwa Takeshi juga mengatakan Jugo pada mereka.. dan mereka berpikir bahwa sang dosen bermaksud berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki uangnya sekarang tetapi akan mengembalikan uang tersebut pada tanggal 15 setelah dana penelitiannya turun dari perusahaan yang memberikan bantuan dana penelitian... Jugo yang mendengar hal tersebut merasa sedih dan menyesal.. Namun apa daya dia tetaplah bersalah sehingga harus ditangkap...

"Hah.. Benar-benar kasus yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi..." Shinichi merasa sebal...

" Benar... Seandainya Takeshi san mengatakan dengan lengkap Jugo Nichi dari pada hanya menyebut Jugo saja mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja sekarang..." Tomoya bergumam...

"Tapi kenapa dia hanya menyebut Jugo saja ya...?"

"Shinichi.. Kamu ini... Kau anak terpandai di akademi.. Dan setiap kali selalu berhasil menemukan dan memecahkan kasus dengan baik... Ada apa dengan mu hari ini...? Hahaha"

"Hahaha tampaknya otakku tidak mau bekerja hari ini hahaha... Jelaskan padaku tuan pintar yang berbagi ranking denganku di akademi... Hahahhaa"

" Dia hanya menyebut Jugo karena dia pikir anak pintar sepertinya akan menyadari bahwa itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya bukan hanya sekedar memanggil... Lagi pula tampaknya Takeshi mengagumi Jugo sebagai anak yang luar biasa... Dia bahkan hendak memilih Jugo untuk ikut penelitian bersamanya sampai sebelum dia memberikan uang bayaran itu..."

"Wah bagaimana kau tau..?"

" Well aku menemukan suratnya yang memilih Jugo yang kemudian dibawahnya ditulisi bahwa dia kecewa sekali saat Jugo berusaha membayar untuk mendapatkan posisi itu sehingga dia membatalkan penunjukan Jugo karena tidak ingin anak itu menjadi orang yang hanya membayar untuk memperoleh suatu kedudukan...Anak itu pasti sekarang sedang sangat menyesal setelah melihat surat itu..." Tomoya menjelaskan sedikit detail yang tersisa.

" Kau luar biasa seperti biasanya.. Ayo kembali ke markas... Aku yang akan mengerjakan laporannya kali ini karena aku tidak banyak membantu tadi..."

Merekapun berjalan menuju mobil dinas mereka diparkir.. saat itu terdengar suara tembakan bersamaan dengan Detective Chiba yang entah dari mana muncul mendorong Tomoya agar tidak terkena peluru hasil tembakan tersebut... Peluru tersebut masih berhasil menggores kaki Tomoya... Shinichi langsung bereaksi dengan berlari ke arah asal tembakan tersebut namun tidak berhasil menemukan siapapun disana.. Hanya ada sepucuk surat yang tertinggal di tempat yang diperkirakan pelaku penembakan tadi berdiri... Shinichi segera kembali dan mendapati Tomoya sedang diobati oleh Chiba..

"Chiba senpai.. Apa sedari tadi kamu mengikuti kami..?" Shinichi yang sedari tadi merasa diikut kini mulai mengerti..

" Benar.. Maafkan aku ya... " Chiba menjawab sambil memperban luka Tomoya..

" Tapi kenapa senpai...?" Tomoya bertanya.

" Untuk mencegah hal-hal seperti ini terjadi " katanya..

" Kalian masih saja seperti itu.. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi seperti itu..." Tomoya memberikan respon dingin yang mengejutkan

"Hai..Hai.. Aku mengerti.. Tapi ini tugas yang tidak bisa diabaikan..." Chiba menjawab...

Shinichi kebingungan dengan hal tersebut.. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka surat yang ada di tempat penembak tadi dan membukanya.. Dia terkejut saat membaca isinya.. Chiba dan Tomoya yang penasaran akhirnya juga membaca surat tersebut...

 _We will see you soon_ _Cobra_

 _You're live is come to the end_

 _Viper_

Bersambung...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Liburan

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

"Huh... Cobra? Apa maksudnya surat ini? Tomoya adalah Cobra...?" Shinichi bertanya-tanya...

"Hm.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu lain kali.. Kau juga bisa melihat info di database kepolisian tentang Cobra.. Kejelasan mengenai hal itu pasti akan kuberitahukan padamu... Tapi Untuk sekarang aku mohon jangan katakan hal ini pada orang lain..." Tomoya memohon pada Shinichi...

" Kau benar-benar harus sangat berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang Toya-kun..." Chiba berbicara pada Tomoya dengan menggunakan panggilan akrab...

" Baiklah Chi-Senpai... Jangan laporkan hal ini pada ketua ya.. Katakan saja ada insiden kecil saat sedang mengejar tersangka... " Tomoya meminta Chiba untuk diam...

" Tapi..."

" Aku mohon..."

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku rasa kamu memerlukan waktu untuk beristirahat.."

" Aku pikir itu tidak diperlukan..."

"Toya-kun!..."

" Chi-senpai... Aku tidak mungkin beristirahat sendirian sementara teman-temanku bekerja keras untuk memecahkan kasus demi kasus yang terjadi dimana-mana kan...? Aku tidak mau beristirahat ..." Tomoya bersikeras tidak menginginkan istirahat...

"Aku akan mengusahakan tim kalian untuk beristirahat semua selama 2 hari... Jika berhasil membujuk Komisaris aku berharap kalian benar-benar menggunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat dengan baik, terutama kau Toya-kun..." Chiba menekankan kata-katanya pada Tomoya dan Shinichi...

" Pertama-tama kita bawa dia terlebih dahulu ke klinik untuk diobati lebih lanjut... Shinichi-kun bantu aku untuk memapah dia ya.. Ah.. Dan aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membujuk ayahmu untuk memberikan hari libur pada kalian..."Chiba beralih untuk berbicara pada Shinichi...

" Baiklah.. Aku akan berusaha membujukknya memberi ijin pada timku untuk berlibur..."

Begitulah hari itu berlalu, Tomoya mendapatkan perawatan ringan untuk lukanya setelah itu dia diijikan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.. Chiba melaporkan kejadian itu hanya sebagai luka saat penyergapan tersangka serta berusaha meyakinkan Komisaris Kudou untuk memberi ijin tim 9 untuk berlibur selama 2 hari dan Shinichi harus mengerjakan semua laporan kejadian dan penangkapan sendirian hingga larut malam...

" Akhirnya selesai juga laporan menyebalkan ini..." Shinichi menghela nafas lega... "Eh tunggu dulu.. Sebaiknya aku membuka data mengenai Cobra.." Shinichi kemudian menyalakan komputernya dan mencari-cari data mengenai Cobra...

Cobra.. Salah seorang anggota andalan dari geng Snakes... Dalam usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu sekitar 17 tahun dia sudah memperoleh kepercayaan penuh dari Mamba sebagai pendiri geng untuk mengambil alih keadaan pada saat kondisi darurat atau melakukan operasi sendiri... Nama asli tidak diketahui.. Wajah tidak diketahui... Cobra dan Viper bersaing dengan ketat untuk memperoleh kekuasan atas geng yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Viper... Status terakhir adalah keluar dari geng dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya hingga kini...

"Hm... Benarkah Tomoya-kun itu Cobra..? Apa yang dia lakukan di geng itu...? Operasi rahasia? Atau... Ah sudahlah.. Aku akan mempercayai dia..." Shinichi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri...

Keesokan harinya seluruh tim 9 berkumpul di ruang Inspektur untuk menerima instruksi yang ternyata adalah ijin untuk mereka berlibur di penginapan yang berada di Saitama! Mereka langsung berangkat dengan kendaraan yang sudah disediakan oleh komisaris tanpa membawa barang apapun... Mereka diberitahu bahwa tidak perlu untuk mengkhawatirkan mengenai segala sesuatu termasuk pakaian karena semua sudah tersedia...

"Wah... Tomoya-kun.. Pengaruh macam apa yang kamu punyai sehingga luka ringan seperti itu saja sudah membuat komisaris mau memberikan waktu libur bahkan menyediakan semuanya seperti ini?" Heiji mulai membuat keributan seperti biasa...

" Hahahhaha.. Aku ini diam-diam adalah wakil komisaris lhoo" Tomoya meladeni Heiji dengan bercanda..

" Yah.. 2 Hari di Saitama pasti menyenangkan... Kudengar disana akan diadakan pesta rakyat dan pesta kembang api hari ini dan besok... Betapa tepat sekali waktu liburan kita..." Ran merasa senang..

" Liburan sejenak tidak ada salahnya kan..." Shiho bergumam selagi membaca majalah fashion terbaru..

" Hmm.. Liburan ya... Bagus juga untuk menyegarkan pikiran..." Saguru berbicara singkat kemudian segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur..

" Ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan pastinya.." Shinichi juga merasa senang..

Perjalanan yang cukup lama harus mereka lalui sehingga pada saat perjalanan masih berlangsung sebagian para detective muda tersebut... semuanya.. Hampir semuanya tertidur kecuali Shinichi yang masih terjaga karena memikirkan masalah yang terjadi kemarin.. Namun, bukan hanya itu saja yang mengganggu pikirannya.. " Hm.. Berlibur bersama-sama... Hm... Hmm... Hm..." Shinichi bergumam sambil memandang wajah salah satu gadis detective yang sedang tertidur itu... Senyuman segera mengembang di wajahnya dan rona pipinya semakin terlihat jelas...

"Ehem... Tampaknya kamu menyukai dia ya..." Tomoya yang ternyata sudah terbangun mengejutkan Shinichi...

" Eh..Oh..Ah...uh.. Ti..Ti...Tidak kok... Aku hanya kebetulan saja melihat dia... Ah sudahlah aku ingin tidur sekarang..." Shinichi segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur...

" Hahaha.. Shinichi.. Shinichi.. Kau pasti jelas-jelas sangat menyukainya" Tomoya berkata dengan suara pelan sambil tersenyum lalu diapun kembali tidur...

Tak terasa perjalanan jauhpun akhirnya terlewati.. Sampailah mereka di penginapan tempat mereka akan menghabiskan liburan mereka yang singkat.. Sesampainya mereka disana mereka segera menuju front office dimana mereka memperoleh 2 buah kunci kamar untuk menginap...

"2 kamar?" Heiji merasa tidak puas mengenai hal tersebut...

" Tidak mengejutkan..." Saguru menjawab.

" Tentu saja hanya 2 kamar saja.. Mana mungkin 1 orang 1 kamar hahaha" Tomoya menjawab dengan santainya...

" Hahaha.. ini sudah pemberian yang sangat baik sekali..." Shinichi menimpali.

" Sudah sini berikan kuncinya..." Ran meminta kunci untuk kamar perempuan...

"Kudengar disini ada pemandian air panas.." Shiho hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Wah, benarkah? Ayo kita kesana setelah ini Shi chan..." Ran tersenyum lebar dan begitu bersemangat mendengar pemandian air panas..

" Baiklah..." Shiho menjawab sambil tersenyum... Mereka berdua kemudian langsung menuju kamar mereka.. Sementara para detective laki-laki masih berada di lobi...

" _Ah.. Senyumnya..."_ Shinichi berkata dalam hati sambil melamun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita... Okay, okay, okay... Shin.. Shin... Shinichi... " Heiji memanggil Shinichi.

" Ah.. Apa? Ada apa...?" Shinichi keluar dari lamunannya...

" Hahaha rupanya dia tidak mendengarkan kita karena terpana dengan bidadari.." Tomoya menggoda Shinichi...

" Bidadari...? Dimana bidadari yang memikat mu Shinichi..?" Heiji menoleh kesana-kemari mencari.

" Salah seorang di tim kita..." Saguru menjelaskan...

" Hah...? Salah satu dari kedua orang itu..? Kau pasti bercanda..." Heiji merasa kecewa dengan ungkapan Saguru..

" Nanti aku akan menelpon Kazuha untuk memberitahu dia bahwa Heiji sedang berburu bidadari disini..." Shinichi dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya..

Dan begitulah mereka berdebat selama beberapa saat sampai 30 menit berlalu dan mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke permandian air panas juga seperti Ran dan Shiho meskipun permandian untuk laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda lokasi...

 **Dipermandian air panas**

"Wah...Akhirnya bisa berelaksasi dengan sempurna..." Ran Merasa sangat senang.

"Ya..Akhirnya..." Shiho menjawab dengan singkat..

"Shi Chan.. Kenapa kamu selalu begitu diam...?" Ran bertanya.

" Kau mungkin sudah tahu kan mengenai hal itu.." Shiho menjawab.

" Hm.. Karena kau pernah menjadi bagian dari B.O? Tapi itu hanya karena orang tuamu berasal dari sana sehingga kamu terdaftar secara otomatis disana.. Lagipula organisasi itu sudah hancur dan kamu ada disini bersama orang-orang baik... Kamu harus berhenti bersikap dingin dan mencoba berbaur dengan kami..." Ran menjawab dengan panjang lebar..

"Kau benar... Aku akan berusaha dengan baik...Hm.. Bagaimana aku harus mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri denganmu ya... Ah bagaimana dengan orang itu.. Kamu tampaknya menyukainya ya.. Kamu selalu merasa senang tiap melihat dia dan bersemangat saat dia ada disekitarmu.." Shiho memulai pembicaraan untuk membuat mereka lebih akrab...

"Ah... I...It...itu.." Ran tidak berhasil menjawab dan wajahnya memerah...

" Hahaha.. kau terlihat sangat lucu saat seperti itu Ran-chan.." Shiho menggoda lagi..

" Ta...Tap...Tapi aku juga melihatmu sering melirik orang itu... Kau juga diam-diam sering tersenyum tiap kamu melihatnya... Kau menyukai orang itu kan...?" Ran membalas dengan balik menggoda Shiho dengan detective muda lainnya

"Ah..." Shiho tidak sanggup menjawab dan mukanya memerah..

Hening..Itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ran memecah keheningan...

"Er.. Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal lain saja..."

"Ide yang sangat bagus..."

Mereka kemudian mengobrol dengan asiknya sehingga mereka berdua menjadi semakin akrab satu sama lain. Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di permandian air panas selama hampir 3 jam... Saat mereka keluar terkejutlah mereka mendapati para detective yang lain menunggu dengan kebosanan luar biasa di lobi...

"Ah..Gomen..Gomenn..."Ran dan Shiho meminta maaf...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan.. Apa kalian tertidur di dalam sanaaaa!" Heiji segera mengeluarkan kekesalannya..

"Hm.. Perempuan dan percakapan mereka..." Saguru memberikan pernyataan singkatnya lagi..

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain sih?..." Ran bertanya..

" Siapa bilang kami tidak melakukannya.. Kami sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik hahahaha... Lagi pula kami ini kan laki-laki.. kami sudah terhubung dengan sangat baik satu sama lain...Hahahahaha..." Heiji mencoba terlihat keren...

"Ayo kita segera ke pesta rakyat.. Supaya kita bisa menikmati semua permainan sebelum pesta kembang api..." Tomoya yang mengutarakan niatnya tanpa sengaja membuat yang lain mengabaikan perkataan Heiji...

" Yah.. Kalian jangan mengabaikanku... Tunggu aku..." Heiji berteriak...

Mereka segera menjelajah semua stand yang ada di pesta rakyat tersebut.. Semua jenis permainan mereka coba satu persatu.. Hal tersebut jelaslah menambah keakraban mereka.. Mereka semua tanpa mereka sadari menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab satu sama lain.. Bahkan Saguru dan Shiho yang biasanya diam menjadi sangat bersemangat dan banyak berbicara.. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan sangat menyenangkan...

"Wah... Sudah waktunya pesta kembang api akan dimulai... Ayo kita pergi ketempat untuk melihat kembang api..." salah seorang dari mereka memberitahu

"Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat ya..."

"Ayo sebelum kita tidak kebagian tempat karena penuh..."

Mereka segera pergi bersama-sama, namun karena padatnya pengunjung yang ada mereka terpisah berdua-dua.. Heiji dengan Tomoya, Shinichi dan salah seorang detective wanita tim 9, Saguru bersama detective wanita yang lainnya...

 **Disuatu tempat**

"Shinichi..."

"Hmm... Ya?"

Saat itu pesta kembang api dimulai mereka berdua terdiam sambil menikmati kembang api yang indah.. Mereka berdua diam-diam sangat merasa senang bukan karena kembang api yang indah itu namun lebih karena keberadaan mereka satu sama lain.. mereka melihat kembang api sambil berbicara ringan satu sama lain yang diiringi dengan senyuman-senyuman indah yang tersungging di bibir mereka...

Shinichi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis yang berada disebelahnya itu...

"Shi..Shinichi.."... Wajah mereka semakin mendekat...

25 cm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah..Apa yang aku lakukan ya... Maafkan aku.. Aku sedikit terbawa suasana rupanya..." Shinichi segera menarik dirinya... _"Shinichi kau pasti sudah gila..."_ Shinichi berkata dalam hati... Wajahnya tampak merona begitupun dengan si gadis detective itu, tapi keduanya tidak dapat saling melihat rona wajah mereka karena suasana yang cukup gelap disana...

Merekapun kembali melihat kembang api dalam kesunyian...

 **Di Tempat lain**

"Hm.. Dimana yang lainnya...?" Saguru kebingungan mencari anggota tim yang lain...

Dor...Dor...Dor... Kembang api mulai menghiasi langit..

"Wah.. Kembang apinya begitu indah..." Komentar gadis itu...

"Ah... Kau benar..." Saguru membenarkan perkataan orang itu...

Kedua orang itu juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang lain selain kembang api itu.. Ya, karena mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain..Saguru kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng tangan dari teman sesama detectivenya itu...

"Sa..Saguru..." Temannya itu sedikit terkejut...

"Ssstt..." Saguru menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya...

Mereka berduapun menghabiskan sepanjang malam melihat kembang api dalam keheningan sambil berpegangan tangan...

 **Di Tempat yang Lain lagi...**

"Kemana mereka semua...?" Heiji mencari teman-temannya..

"Pasti mereka terpisah karena kerumunan orang yang ada disini..." Tomoya berbicara sambil melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang ingin melihat pesta kembang api...

"Ayo kita cari mereka..."

"Hm.. Aku rasa tidak perlu.. Mereka pasti menemukan tempat untuk melihat kembang api sendiri lagipula dalam kondisi seperti ini kita tidak bisa kemana-mana kan...?" Tomoya memberitahu Heiji..

"Ah...Benar juga...Kita sudah berdesak-desakan seperti ini mana mungkin bisa bergerak mencari mereka..."

Mereka berduapun akhirnya menonton kembang api dengan suasana yang berbeda sekali dengan kedua pasangan yang lain...

Pesta kembang api berakhir pada pukul 2 pagi... Mereka masing-masing segera kembali ke penginapan dan memasuki kamar masing-masing... Shinichi dan Saguru langsung saja pergi tidur menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Tomoya dan Heiji... Sedangkan Ran dan Shiho yang kembali dengan muka riang saling berbagi pengalaman mereka...

"Pesta kembang api ini yang terbaik yang pernah aku datangi..."

"Kau benar sekali..."  
" Bukan karena kembang apinya sih..."

"Kau benar sekali..."

"Shi Chan.. Jangan-jangan kamu juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku ya...?"

Mereka kemudian menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang mereka alami...

Di hari kedua para anggota tim 9 kembali menikmati liburan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan untuk mencari tempat-tempat wisata... Tak terasa akhirnya berakhirlah liburan indah mereka... Mereka dengan enggan naik kendaraan yang menjemput mereka untuk pulang ke Tokyo...

"Yah.. Liburan berakhir... " Heiji berkata dengan tidak bersemangat...

"Rutinitas akan datang kembali..." Saguru merasa kesal juga...

"Hahaha.. Sudah-sudah kita akan menjalani hari-hari yang lebih baik mulai dari sekarang karena kita sudah semakin akrab sebagai tim.." Tomoya berusaha menyemangati mereka...

Berjalanlah mereka kembali menuju Tokyo dengan hati yang masih menyimpang begitu banyak kenangan menyenangkan yang mereka peroleh selama liburan singkat mereka di Saitama tanpa mengetahui bahwa badai dahsyat akan segera mengobrak-abrik kebahagiaan tim kesayangan mereka tersebut...

Bersambung...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

End Journey of The Great One

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Liburan yang menyenangkan yang mereka lalui di Saitama sudah berakhir, dengan enggan mereka kembali memulai aktivitas melelahkan mereka bersama-sama di kepolisian pusat... Pada hari yang tenang itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sehingga tim 9 hanya kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil seperti mempelajari berbagai kasus yang sudah diselesaikan para senior mereka sebagai bahan referensi hingga suara seorang gadis muda memecahkan konsentrasi mereka...

" Uh..Permisi.. Apa ini tim 9?" Orang tersebut bertanya..

" Ya, benar... Kamu siapa? Ada perlu apa kesini...?" Sagurulah yang pertama menjawab.

" Em.. Aku Masumi Sera dari bagian patroli.. Aku hanya ingin melapor bahwa aku dan partnerku telah melihat seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai anggota snakes berkeliaran di sekitar Universitas Beika, menurut salah seorang saksi dari kasus yang sedang kami tangani ada seorang pria dengan tinggi badan sekitar 170 cm berambut kemerahan berkulit coklat yang memiliki tato berbentuk ular berkeliaran disana pada saat kejadian namun telah dikonfirmasi dia tidak terlibat sama sekali dengan kasus yang kami tangani..."

"Lalu kenapa kamu datang kesini untuk melaporkan hal tersebut?" Shiho bertanya

" Petugas bagian patroli telah diberi instruksi khusus tadi pagi untuk melaporkan semua hal yang mungkin berhubungan dengan keberadaan anggota geng Snakes kepada tim 9" Sera menjelaskan

"Kami tidak diberitahu mengenai hal tersebut..." Shinichi dan yang lainnya kebingungan.

" Maaf.. Aku yang memintanya... " Tomoya menjawab kebingungan anggota timnya.. "Ah, Masumi.. Terima kasih atas informasi yang kamu berikan..." Tomoya berbicara pada Sera.

Setelah sera pergi dari ruang kerja tim mereka.

" Yah.. Apa yang kamu sedang rencanakan mengenai hal ini...? Apa kamu mau memperoleh kredit penuh untuk menangkap anggota Snakes seorang diri..?" Heiji yang biasanya mudah sekali marah terpancing emosinya.

" Tenang Heiji.. Tomoya pasti punya alasan untuk melakukannya.. Iya kan Tomoya..?" Ran mencoba menjadi penengah.

" Hm.. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sepenuhnya pada kalian.. Yang jelas aku sudah meminta izin pada Komisaris dan Chief untuk melakukan penyelidikan ini dan untuk meminjam tenaga dari Shinichi, Heiji dan Saguru untuk melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku dan Shiho...? Kami kan juga anggota tim ini..." Ran memprotes.

" Shiho.. Ku dengar kau seorang ilmuwan yang berbakat.. Aku ingin kau dan Ran tetap di markas untuk menganalisis bukti-bukti dan petunjuk yang mungkin akan kita temukan..." Tomoya menanggapi.

" Hmm, boleh juga.. Aku sudah lama tidak bekerja di lab..." Shiho menyetujui..

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai penyelidikan ini..." Tomoya memberi pernyataan.

Setelah berkata demikian, Tomoya dan Shinichi segera menuju Universitas Beika untuk berusaha mencari orang yang dilihat Sera dengan asumsi bahwa orang terebut adalah mahasiswa di tempat tersebut, sementara Saguru dan Heiji menyelidiki toko dan perkantoran disekitar sana juga dengan tujuan yang sama yakni untuk mencari keberadaan orang tersebut...

Malam sudah mulai larut ketika mereka memutuskan untuk beristiharat, Shiho dan Ran sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing sedangkan Heiji pergi berkencan dengan Kazuha... Tinggallah 3 orang detective yang masih tidak berpasangan ini di sebuah super market untuk menyantap ramen mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini..?" Shinichi memecah keheningan.

" Pulang dan beristirahat mungkin merupakan pilihan yang sangat bagus..." Tomoya.

"Tapi kita belum memperoleh apapun hari ini..." Saguru merasa kesal..

" Ya begitulah bagian dari pekerjaan kita... Kadang kita harus bekerja sangat keras dan tidak berhasil menemukan apapun.. Tapi jika seorang detective menyerah maka kasus akan mengalami jalan buntu.. Kita akan coba lagi besok..." Tomoya berkata panjang lebar..

Saat itu, Saguru yang sedari tadi melihat ke luar melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di taman depan super market tersebut yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang sudah disebutkan oleh Sera tadi.. Diapun berbisik dan mengajak Shinichi untuk memastikan hal tersebut.. Pertama Saguru berjalan dan duduk disamping orang tersebut.. Lalu Shinichi berjalan mondar-mandir sambil melihat jam seolah-olah sedang menunggu seseorang... Mereka berdua berhasil melihat adanya tato berbentuk ular pada orang tersebut.. Saguru segera mengirimkan sms ke Tomoya yang berisi 1 kata.. OK..

Orang tersebut merasa tidak nyaman dan berisiap-siap untuk pergi... Tomoya segera bergerak.. Berpura-pura untuk menabrak orang tersebut padahal menyisipkan alat penyadap pada kerah baju anggota snakes tersebut...

"Ah.. Gomen nasai.. Aku sedang sedikit mabuk..." Tomoya meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Cih.. Minggir sana..." orang itu menghardik Tomoya dan langsung berjalan pergi berbaur dengan kerumunan...

Setelah memastikan bahwa orang tersebut sudah pergi cukup jauh.. berkumpullah mereka...

"Yes.. Berhasil... Aku sudah menaruh alat pelacak pada orang tersebut.. Pelacak itu akan hancur sendiri dalam waktu 6 jam.. Kalau kita beruntung dia akan menunjukkan kepada kita dimana markas miliknya..." Tomoya menyatakan dengan senang.

" Apa sebaiknya kita panggil Shiho dan Ran dan mungkin Heiji saat dia sudah selesai berkencan..?" Shinichi bertanya.

"Itu sudah pasti.. Tapi pertama-tama ayo kembali ke markas dahulu..." Tomoya kemudian berkata demikian sambil berjalan ke arah mobil mereka.

Mereka bertiga kemudian kembali ke markas dan mengbuhungi anggota yang lain untuk datang kembali ke markas.

"Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus untuk menyuruh kami kembali.." Heiji sedikit kesal karena harus memotong waktu kencannya dengan Kazuha.

" Ya alasan yang super bagus.. Kami berhasil bertemu dengan anggota snakes.." Kata Shinichi.

" Kami juga berhasil menaruh alat penyadap pada orang tersebut.. Shiho.. Bisa tolong sambungkan komputer kita dengan alat penyadap tersebut..?" Tomoya memberi instruksi.

" Mudah saja..."

Shiho mulai mengoperasikan komputer tim mereka dan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat berhasillah dia menyambungkannya dengan alat penyada yang telah ditanam di orang di taman tadi.

" Kerja bagus.. Ran.. bisa tolong carikan data lengkap karyawan Edo Corp cabang Beika..? Aku yakin orang tadi bekerja disana..." Tomoya memberi instruksi sekali lagi.

" Bagaimana kau tahu dia bekerja disana...?" Saguru bertanya

"Dari seragam yang dikenakannya di dalam jaket yang kalian lihat.. Karena aku melihatnya dari depan maka aku dapat melihat seragam tersebut..."

Ran berhasil menemukan orang yang dicari yang ternyata memang bekerja di Edo Corp.. Orang itu bernama Tanba Kaga.. Berumur 25 tahun... Memiliki tempat tinggal di daerah Haido... Dia baru bekerja ditempat itu 3 bulan dan mengenai tato di tubuhnya tidak ada rekan yang mencurigai dia karena keberadaan anggota snakes dan bukti serta informasi yang dimiliki mengenai geng tersebut tidak pernah dipublikasikan ke masyarakat untuk mencegah terjadinya kericuhan.

" Target tidak berpindah tempat selama beberapa puluh menit..." Shiho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan layar komputer berbicara

"Dimana dia berada...? Kalau di daerah Haido kemungkinan dia hanya pulang ke rumah..."

"Hm.. Tidak dia berada di daerah Beika... Aku akan mengusahakan untuk mendapatkan suara..."

" Wah.. Alat penyadap itu dilengkapi dengan penyadap suara?" Tomoya mengungkapkan kekaguman..

" Belum sempurna jadi belum bisa dipastikan dapat mendapatkan suara yang jernih..." Shiho menjawab sambil masih berkutat dengan komputer

"ZZZ..Sss... San ZZZsssss ca... apa Boss ZZZsssss akan kesini...? sssssss...zzzz"

" Ti ZZZZsssss dak der zZZZzzZZ rik.. Dia zzzzSSSzzzz akan ada di zzzzzzzzzzzzzz mar ZZssssszzzzzssszz kas be Zsszzzz sarzzz"

" ZZZsssszzzzsssssssssssZZZZssssssssssssssSSSzzzzzZZZZZZZ"

"Hm.. Kita tidak dapat menperoleh suara yang jelas... Hanya perkacapan tadi saja yang berhasil kita peroleh.." Shiho mengungkapkan dengan kecewa..

"Hm... Sanca... Derik.. Itu kode nama mereka jenis ular... Boss tidak akan kesana dan akan ada di markas besar... Aku rasa kita sudah menemukan salah satu markas kecil mereka...Dimana alamat tempat itu?" Tomoya berkata dengan penuh semangat...

" Baiklah. Alamat markas itu ada di Daerah pinggiran Kota Beika.. Di bekas gudang dari Kanagawa's Fresh dairy factory..." Shiho mencatat alamat tersebut sambil berbicara...

" Kita sudahi dulu hari ini.. Kita sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi orang tadi Tanba Kaga a.k.a Sanca dan berhasil mengetahui markas kecil mereka.. Aku rasa kita perlu berisirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusun rencana besok mengenai keberadaan markas ini..."

"Tapi kita tidak dapat menyerang begitu saja.. Kita perlu bukti untuk menangkap mereka kan...?"

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit bukti yang dimiliki pihak kepolisian tentang keterlibatan anggota Snakes dalam beberapa kejahatan hanya saja kesulitan dalam menemukan keberadaan merekalah yang menjadi masalah karena mereka berbaur dengan sangat baik dan jarang kita bisa melihat tato mereka... Tapi sampai detik ini yang kita tangkap masih anggota dengan pangkat yang tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga masih sangat sulit untuk menangkap boss mereka.. Jika kita ingin benar-benar mengalahkan mereka kita harus menanggap anggota dengan pangkat tinggi terlebih dahulu.. " Tomoya menjelaskan..

" Wah kamu memang luar biasa.. Bahkan mengenai hal ini kamu sudah tahu sangat banyak ya.. Lalu apa yang membedakan anggota yang berpangkat tinggi dengan anggota yang berpangkat rendah?" Saguru memberi pertanyaan.

" Yang berpangkat tinggi sudah memiliki nama julukan semacam Sanca dan Derik dan tato cukup besar tapi sedangkan yang berpangkat rendah mereka hanya memiliki tato kecil di badan mereka..." Tomoya menjelaskan.

"Hm.. Begitu ya... Eh? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu mengenai hal itu...? Heiji merasa sedikit curiga.

"Hahaha.. Mungkin Detective Chiba yang memberi tahunya.. Mereka berdua kan teman dekat.." Shinichi berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaan Heiji.

" Begitu rupanya.. Para senpai memang lebih banyak tahu dari kita ya.. Apa kita perlu meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengatasi masalah ini?" kata Heiji.

" Begitulah.. Aku rasa kita juga harus meminta bantuan dari Makoto Kyogoku Senpai.." Tomoya menambahkan.

" Hm.. Ketua tim SWAT itu ?" Ran bertanya.

"Benar sekali.. Kita juga perlu bantuan penuh dari tim SWAT ... Tapi bagaimana cara kita untuk meyakinkan dia untuk mau membantu kita..?" Saguru bergumam.

"Ini kan kasus besar.. Dia pasti mau membantu kita..." Shinichi memberi jawaban.

"Aku bisa membantu untuk berbicara padanya untuk mau membantu kita melakukan penangkapan anggota Snakes... " Ran mengajukan diri.

" Kita tidak hanya butuh bantuan dari tim SWAT saja.. Tapi Makoto Senpai sendiri harus ikut turun tangan dalam operasi ini karena Snakes sangat berbahaya... Apa kamu merasa yakin bisa membujuknya, Ran?" Tomoya memastikan.

" Tenang saja... Makoto senpai kan pacar sahabatku.. Dia pasti bersedia membantu.." Ran memberi jaminan.

Mereka membicarakan berbagai detail mengenai rencana mereka sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan memulihkan energi mereka..

Keesokan harinya mereka kemudian mengajukan permohonan pada Komisaris Kudou untuk melakukan penggerebekan terhadap markas kecil Snakes yang segera disetujui oleh Komisari. Para detective senior seperti Shiratori, Takagi, Miwako dan Chiba juga akan terlibat penuh dengan penggerebekan ini.. Makoto Kyogoku juga telah memberi konfirmasi bahwa dia berserta seluruh anggota SWAT siap bertugas... Anggota tim 9 kemudian membeberkan seluruh detail rencana yang mereka susun bersama dan kehadiran anggota SWAT dan para detective senior membantu mereka mematangkan dan menyempurnakan rencana mereka... Telah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan menyerang mereka pada malam itu ketika Tanba a.k.a Sanca pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan berkumpul bersama para koleganya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terlewatkan untuk ditangkap karena semakin banyak yang tertangkap maka semakin dekat mereka dengan Boss... Mereka juga melakukan berbagai simulasi untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terjadinya berbagai hal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam Harinya..._

"TK sudah berada di rumah" Shiho memberi kode.. TK adalah kode untuk Tanba Kaga sedangkan rumah adalah kode mereka untuk markas miliki Snakes... Shiho dan Ran tidak akan ikut untuk menyerbu ke markas, mereka berdua akan memantau melalui kamera pengintai yang dipasang di daerah sekitar markas tersebut untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil kabur.. Para warga di daerah tersebut telah diam-diam diungsikan dan diganti dengan beberapa polisi yang menyamar.

"Hei.. Tomoya..." Shinichi menepuk punggung Tomoya yang sedang melamun.

" Ah.. Kenapa Shin..?" Tomoya yang segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Bersiaplah.. Kita akan segera memulai operasi ini... T-O-M-O-Y-A S-E-N-P-A-I hahaha"

"Kau ini..."

Semua anggota tim yang berjumlah 15 orang tersebut penyerbuan tersebut melakukan pengecekan akhir terhadap semua peralatan yang mereka gunakan dan berangkatlah mereka menuju tempat markas snakes berada.

Mereka membagi tim menjadi 2 dimana 8 orang yang dipimpin Tomoya akan menyerbu dari depan dan 7 orang yang dipimpin Makoto akan menyerbu dari belakang...

"Beta tim ready.." Makoto memberi kode bahwa dia dan timnya sudah berada di belakang gedung itu..

" Alfa tim ready.. In 3.. 1...2...3... Go..." Tomoya memberi instruksi..

Mereka kemudian menyerbu masuk ke gedung itu.

"Polisi... Jangan bergerak.!"

Para anggota snakes yang terkejut berlarian kesana-kemari di gudang yang besar itu entah untuk melarikan diri, entah untuk mengambil senjata mereka... Baku tembak terjadi disana-sini... Tomoya bersama dengan Shinichi dan Chiba berusaha mencari Derik maupun Sanca yang tidak kelihatan di bagian gedung yang sedang mereka serang sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari di bagian sayap lain gedung tersebut untuk mencari.. Sisa dari tim Alfa dan tim Beta beradu tembak dengan sekitar 30 orang dari anggota snakes.. DOR.. Saguru tertembak di bahunya, Namun dia masih beruntung karena sempat menghindar karena jika tidak kemungkinan tembakan itu mengenai bagian yang vital..

"Hei.. Kau tidak apa-apa..?" Makoto yang bersamanya bertanya..

" Tentu saja.. Kalau tembakan seperti ini menghentikanku aku tidak pantas berada disini sekarang.." Saguru berkata sambil terus melepaskan tembakan untuk lawannya..

Disisi lain Chiba, Shinichi dan Tomoya mendapatkan masalah karena ternyata daerah yang mereka telusuri kembali terbagi menjadi 3 bagian yang berbeda...

"Hm.. Aku rasa kita harus berpencar disini.." Tomoya memberi instruksi..

" Apa tidak sebaiknya kita meminta bantuan?" Chiba sedikit khawatir..

" Tidak.. Kalau kita berlama-lama Derik dan Sanca bisa kabur dan kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun.." Tomoya berkata dengan tegas..

" Ran dan Shiho kan mengawasi..." Shinichi mengingatkan.

" Tapi saat ini seluruh anggota kita tidak ada yang bebas... Dan hampir semua anggota SWAT yang berpengalaman ada disini.. Jika mereka berhasil keluar dari sini mereka tidak akan berhasil kita tangkap..." Tomoya bersikeras..

"Okay.. Tapi tetap berhati-hati ya.." Chiba memberi pesan pada kedua yuniornya..

Mereka berpisah dengan Chiba mengambil jalan ke kiri.. Shinichi mengambil jalan ke kanan dan Tomoya mengambil jalan ke tengah.. Mereka berjalan-berjalan dan terus berjalan.. Chiba berhasil menemukan sebuah ruangan... Dengan penuh kewaspadaan dibukanya ruangan itu dan ternyata tempat itu adalah gudang penyimpanan narkoba dan uang hasil penjualannya...

"Wah.. Bukti valid.. Dengan ini mereka tidak akan lolos lagi..."

Disisi lain.. Tomoya mendekat kearah sebuah pintu... Kemudian dia mendengar suara

"Boss.. Cobra dan rekannya sedang melakukan serangan.. Apa yang harus kami lakukan..? ... Baiklah..."

"Derik..." Tomoya mengenali suara itu..

Ketika masih mempertimbangkan untuk menyerang atau menunggu bantuan tiba-tiba dari belakang sebuah pisau ditodongkan kearah Tomoya... dan Orang tersebut memaksa Tomoya untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut...

Shinichi juga menemukan sebuah ruangan yang ternyata merupakan tempat disimpannya semua jenis rencana dan pekerjaan yang berhasil dikerjakan... Menurut informasi yang dibacanya tim snakes yang dipimpin Sanca ini adalah tim 3 dari 3 tim yang dimiliki oleh snakes.. Dia terus membaca-membaca dan membaca lagi semua file-file itu tapi tidak ada petunjuk mengenai anggota tim lainnya.. Kemudian dia menemukan sebuah file yang ditaruh di tempat tersembunyi dan mulai membacanya...

Tomoya yang akhirnya terpaksa masuk ke ruangan tersebut...

"Cobra... Senang sekali bertemu kembali denganmu.." Derik memberi sambutan..

" Letakkan senjatamu dan lepaskan jaket pelindungmu..." Orang dibelakang Tomoya kemudian mengancam...

" Sanca..." Tomoya hanya mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu sambil menuruti perintah darinya untuk melepas kevlarnya dan meletakkan pistolnya..

" Sayang sekali kau adalah penghianat jika tidak maka kita sudah membentuk geng yang tidak terkalahkan dengan kau sebagai pemimpin kami.." Derik berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

" Selama-lamanya itu tidak akan terjadi.. Sejak dari awal aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi salah seorang dari kalian.. Aku bergabung untuk menghancurkan kalian.." Tomoya berkata dengan penuh emosi..

" Yaya.. Dan sayang sekali.. Perjuanganmu gagal..." Sanca berbicara sambil mengambil pistol milik Tomoya dan menendang jaket pelindung yang telah dilepas Tomoya itu..

Disisi lain anggota tim alfa dan beta sudah mencapai kemajuan dengan berhasil menangkap beberapa anggota dan menembak mati beberapa lainnya.. Hanya tersisa sekitar 10 orang untuk ditangani...

Shinichi yang masih membaca file-file di tempat itu terkejut ketika melihat apa yang sedang dibacanya.. Code name Cobra.. Toya Hakuto.. High Class member.. Rival abadi dari Ketua geng sekarang yaitu Viper... Hampir saja menjadi ketua geng tetapi kemudian menghilang dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui... Kemudian dengan tambahan catatan dibawahnya.. Nama sekarang Tomoya Yoshida.. Anggota kepolisian pusat tim 9... dan tulisan dengan huruf besar dan tinta merah Now, he must die... Shinichi terkejut dan tanpa disadarinya dia kemudian berlari keluar ke arah luar dimana jalan bercabang menjadi 3... Disana dia bertemu dengan Chiba..

"Senpai.."

"Shinichi.. Aku berhasil menemukan barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti untuk menangkap mereka semua.."

"Aku juga menemukan berbagai file mengenai pekerjaan mereka...Dan ini..." Shinichi menunjukkan tulisan bertinta merah itu..

" Kita harus cepat mencari Toya..." Chiba dan Shinichi segera memasuki jalan tengah tersebut..

Disisi lain Tim alfa dan beta telah memperoleh kemenangan penuh dengan rincian anggota yang tertangkap sebanyak 17 orang dengan 13 orang lainnya menjadi korban dalam baku tembak yang terjadi.. Saguru, Heiji dan Makoto kemudian berinisiatif untuk masuk ke daerah yang tadi ditelusuri oleh Chiba, Shinichi dan Tomoya karena mereka bertiga tidak kunjung kembali...

Derik merasa sangat puas dan berkata dengan bangga..

" Tak kusangka, Akhirnya hari seperti ini datang juga.. Kau datang sendiri kesini dan berada disini bersama kami yang akan menghabisi nyawamu.. Aku akan menjadi anggota kehormatan karena berhasil menjalankan misi utama kami ini .. Hahaha.. Selamat tinggal Cobra.. Jika ada yang kau ingin sesali, menyesallah karena tidak berada di pihak kami..." Derik memberikan kalimat tersebut...

DOR.. DOR...DOR... DOR...DOR... DOR...

Shinichi dan Chiba yang terkejut mendengar suara tembakan tersebut mempercepat langkah mereka..

 _Di ruangan itu.. Derik yang mengacungkan pistolnya bersiap menembak.. Tetapi Tomoya yang ternyata menyembunyikan pistol lain dengan sigap mengeluarkannya dan menembakkanya 2 kali kearah Derik.. Sanca yang melihat itu secara otomatis melepaskan 4 tembakan ke arah Tomoya dan kemudian berlari mendapatkan temannya..._

Chiba dan Shinichi yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut merasa sangat terkejut mendapati Tomoya berada disana berlumuran darah...

"Tomoya...Tomoya...Tomoya!." Shinichi memeluk Tomoya...

"Jangan bergerak..! " Chiba menodongkan pistol sambil memberi ancaman pada Sanca.. Sanca tetap saja bergerak dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan tembakan dikakinya... Setelah Berhasil mengikatnya Chiba segera mendekat ke arah Tomoya..

" Toya-kun.."

"C..Ch..Chi.. Sen..Senpai... Shi...Shi..Shini..Shinichi.." Tomoya yang masih memiliki sedikit energi yang tersisa berusaha keras untuk berbicara..

"Hei.. Kamu tidak perlu bicara apa-apa.. Lukamu bisa bertambah parah jika kamu memaksakan untuk berbicara... Aku akan segera memanggil tim medis..." Shinichi hendak beranjak untuk memanggil bantuan tetapi Tomoya memegangi tangan Shinichi..

"Ti..Ti..Ti..da..k..ka..mu..ti..dak per..lu...me..la..ku..kan..nya.."

"Toya-kun.. Kamu perlu perawatan medis segera...!" Chiba yang merasa panik mencoba untuk menggantikan Shinichi untuk memanggil tim medis..

"Chi..Chi..sen..pai.."

"Toya-kun..."

"Shi..ni..chi..to..long..ja..ga...Chi..sen..pai..un..tuk...ku..ya..dan..ka..li..an...ha..rus...ber..ha..sil..meng..han..cur..kan..Sna..kes... Chi..sen..pai...go..men...nasai... and... Sa..yo..na..ra..." Tomoya mengumpulkan seluruh energinya yang tersisa untuk mengatakan hal itu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya...

"To...Tomo...Tomoya...TOMOYA!"

"TOYA-KUN!..."

Chiba dan Shinichi berteriak dan menangis, saat itu datanglah Makoto, Saguru dan Heiji.. Begitu mereka melihat yang terjadi, Saguru dan Heiji menjadi lemas seperti tidak memiliki energi... Makoto hanya bisa terdiam...

Setelah beberapa saat mereka semua kemudian kembali ke tempat anggota tim yang lainnya menunggu sambil membawa Sanca sebagai tahanan dan tubuh Tomoya... Shiho dan Ran yang kemudian juga mendapat kabar juga merasa sangat sedih dan menangis...

Penyergapan berhasil dengan tertangkapnya 18 orang anggota snakes dengan salah seorang diantara mereka adalah pemilik pangkat tinggi dalam geng tersebut, namun sebagai imbalannya geng itu berhasil merenggut nyawa salah satu detective hebat kebanggaan kepolisian pusat Tomoya Yoshida ...

Bersambung...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The Past of Him

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Kesedihan masih jelas sangat terasa di Kantor Kepolisian Pusat saat diadakannya pemakaman dari Toya Hakuto atau yang dikenal sebagai Tomoya Yoshida anggota tim 9 yang berisikan para talenta terbaik dan termuda di departemen kriminal... Warna hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh wilayah pemakaman umum Beika semakin menegaskan kepedihan mereka.. Isak tangis terdengar disana-sini.. Hujan air mata tentu saja tak dapat dihindari.. Keluarga dan kawan terdekat yang merasakan dampak paling menyakitkan.. Sebelum peti akan ditimbun dengan tanah, komisaris polisi memberikan beberapa patah kata...

"Toya Hakuto.. Detective tingkat 1 yang dengan gagah berani, penuh komitmen dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik dalam menjalankan setiap tugas yang diletakkan di pundaknya selama masa baktinya yaitu 3 tahun lebih telah pergi menuju tempat yang lebih baik bagi dirinya. Kesedihan dan kehilangan pasti akan menyelimuti kita semua, namun jangan biarkan kita tenggelam dalam perasaan sedih tersebut. Kita harus bangkit dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi bukan hanya demi kita sendiri dan orang yang kita cintai tapi juga demi Detective Toya Hakuto yang sudah berkorban demi ditegakkannya keadilan di tempat dimana kita berpijak saat ini... Berdasarkan tradisi untuk seorang polisi yang gugur saat bertugas, Maka dengan ini Detective Toya Hakuto resmi diangkat menjadi Lieutenant... Mari kita teruskan semangat gagah berani dan penuh komitmen yang telah disalurkan kepada kita oleh perantaraan Liutenant Hakuto untuk semakin menegakkan keadilan" Komisaris Kudou memberikan kata-kata perpisahannya kepada Toya.. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perkataan dari komisaris, petugas mulai menimbun peti dari Toya dengan tanah serta para anggota kepolisian yang hadir disana semuanya memberikan hormat mereka yang terakhir untuk salah seorang Liutenant mereka yang luar biasa..

 **Di Markas Tim 9**

Keheningan dan kesunyian mencengkram menyelimuti markas yang biasanya penuh keceriaan, canda tawa dan berbagai keributan lainnya.. Para anggota tim 9 masih merasa sangat terpukul karena kehilangan besar yang mereka dapatkan... Salah seorang teman terbaik mereka yang sudah seperti seorang kakak bagi mereka pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali.. Shinichi dan Saguru masing-masing memegang tangan detective wanita yang mereka cintai untuk saling memberikan kekuatan... Demikian juga dengan Heiji yang saat ini sedang ditemani oleh pacarnya... Mereka hanya terus berdiam diri sampai pintu ruang markas mereka terbuka dan masuklah seorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan mereka...

"Detective Chiba?" Heiji yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Chiba..

"Hai.. " Chiba menjawab dengan tidak terlalu antusias karena kesedihan masih menyelimuti dirinya.

" Ada perlu apa senpai..?" Ran bertanya.

" Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa Toya disebut sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun bersama kepolisian..? Aku kesini hanya untuk menceritakan semuanya yang aku tahu mengenai Toya-kun.. Dia pernah memintaku untuk memberitahu kalian semua yang dia alami pada kalian jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya"

 _Flashback..._

 _Toya Hakuto merupakan murid terbaik di akademi sehingga dia mendapatkan kelulusan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya... Dia hanya menjalani waktu 4 bulan dibagian patroli sebelum akhirnya dipromosikan menjadi detective tingkat 3... dan hanya butuh waktu 8 bulan sebelum akhirnya dia menyandang predikat detective tingkat 1... Sesaat setelah dipromosikan, kabar adanya suatu geng yang mengerikan bernama Snakes mulai terdengar.. Para petinggi kepolisian ingin sekali memberantas geng tersebut sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengirimkan polisi undercover untuk menyusup ke tempat mereka, dari seleksi yang diadakan dan menurut rekomendasi akhirnya terpilihlah Toya untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut.. Dia mulai mencari-cari cara agar dapat bergabung dengan Snakes.. Dia menggunakan nama samaran Tayo Hoku... Setelah itu dia bertemu dengan seorang yang seumuran dengannya yang memiliki nama (diasumsikan bukan nama aslinya) Taku Furuyo.. Pemuda itu ternyata anggota baru Snake, sehingga dengan sedikit bantuan dari Taku, Toya berhasil menyusup ke organisasi itu.. Saat itu Snakes masih dipimpin oleh pendiri mereka yaitu seorang yang berkode Black Mamba.._

 _Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Toya dan Taku menjadi semakin akrab, mereka berdua juga menunjukkan prestasi yang begitu luar biasa dengan kontribusi yang hebat, Toya akhirnya memperoleh gelar Cobra dan Taku memperoleh gelar Viper... Black Mamba yang sudah mulai memasuki masa senja memutuskan untuk memilih kedua pemuda tersebut menjadi kandidat untuk menggantikan posisi dirinya.. Keduanya bersaing dengan tujuan yang sekilas nampak sama namun ternyata berbeda total.. Menjadi ketua berarti mereka akan memiliki akses penuh terhadap semua catatan kejahatan dan anggota yang terlibat sehingga Toya berusaha keras untuk menjadikan dirinya ketua Snakes sementara Taku berusaha menjadi ketua Snakes demi ambisi besarnya untuk menjadi pemimpin hebat yang dapat menguasai dunia... Mereka yang sebelumnya bersahabat akrab mulai sering mengalami benturan-benturan hingga suatu titik dimana Taku berusaha mencari-cari cara untuk menjatuhkan Toya.. Dia diam-diam menyewa orang untuk mengawasi Toya hingga pada suatu hari orang sewaan tersebut berhasil mengetahui bahwa Toya adalah seorang polisi yang menyamar... Taku yang mengetahui hal tersebut berencana membunuh Toya sehingga menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ketahuan Toya segera pergi dari dari geng tersebut dan dengan bantuan dari kepolisian dia berhasil menyamar dan mendapatkan identitas baru... Tomoya Yoshida..._

 _Flashback end..._

" Karena itulah dia menyamar menjadi Tomoya Yoshida dan berpura-pura masuk akademi lagi padahal disela-sela waktunya di akademi dia terkadang dimintai bantuan untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus..." Detective Chiba menerangkan.

" Ah.. Jadi itu kenapa dia sering sekali menghilang waktu di akademi.. Aku pikir dia pasti benar-benar jenius... Melewatkan banyak kelas dan tetap memperoleh nilai terbaik di akademi..." Shinichi menyadari yang terjadi.

"Hm.. Begitulah.." Detective Chiba menjawab pelan.

Setelah percakapan itu keadaan mereka kembali menjadi hening dan sepi... 1 jam berlalu begitu saja dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya beberapa orang disana terkejut mendengar suara meja di pukul... Bruak ...Bruak..Bruak...

"Shin..." Detective wanita muda itu berusaha menenangkan Shinichi yang dari tadi berusaha menghibur dirinya.

" Kita tidak bisa begini terus! Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menangkap semua anggota Snakes dan mengubur geng itu dalam-dalam.. Dengan begitu pengorbanan dari Tomoya... Toya... Tidak akan sia-sia begitu saja.. dan dengan begitu dia akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang..." Shinichi mengatakan dengan berapi-api...

" Hem.. Benar.. Kita harus melakukannya..." Saguru menyetujui.

" Yoss.. Ayo kita lakukan..." Heiji juga ikut berbicara.

"Kita pasti bisa melakukannya..." Ran menyetujui.

"Itu satu-satunya jalan..." Shiho juga turut bergabung.

" Kalian semua luar biasa... Aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku..." Chiba terharu mendengar semangat dari anggota tim 9 untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu yang dahulu hanya diperjuangkan oleh Toya beserta beberapa senior.

 _"Yah.. Toya-kun... Kamu dikelilingi oleh para detective yang luar biasa dan mereka sangat menyayangimu.. Kami akan segera berusaha menghancurkan geng jahat itu.. Seperti mimpi kita berdua..."_ Kata Chiba dalam hati.

 _Flashback..._

 _" Wah. Toya-kun... Kamu benar-benar mengambil kelas di akademi lagi ya. Hahahaha..."_

 _"Chi-Senpai.. Sekarang Namaku adalah Tomoya Yoshida... Jangan panggil dengan Toya lagi dong..."_

 _"Hahahaha..Tidak apa.. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu... Kalau ada orang bertanya aku bilang saja ini panggilan kesayangan..."_

 _"Senpai..."_

 _"Yah.. Toya-kun... Apa tujuan utamamu sekarang ini?"_

 _"Menghancurkan Snakes sampai tidak bersisa...Senpai mau membantuku?"_

 _"Tentu saja!... Ayo kita hancurkan mereka bersama..."_

Bersambung...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Hunt Down The Vipers!

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Tim 9 berserta Chiba sudah memiliki tekad yang bulat untuk menghancurkan viper oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai operasi rahasia mereka setiap malamnya. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar hingga suatu saat _Internal Affairs_ mulai mencium keberadaan operasi rahasia tersebut.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan petunjuk baru?" Shinichi berteriak dari meja tempat dia bekerja.

" Belum.." Saguru menjawab tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari laptopnya.

" Aku akan mencari lebih jauh lagi tentang masa lalu Toya-kun, kita pasti bisa mendapat petunjuk dari sana" Chiba membalas.

"Kami sedang membaca file keterangan dari para anggota yang tertangkap dan masih belum ada suatu hal pun yang mengarah ke siapa para petinggi snakes yang kita inginkan.." Shiho dan Ran bekerja bersama-sama.

"Aku.. Masih memikirkan cara untuk mengintrogasi ulang para anggota yang telah tertangkap itu" ujar Heiji.

Kriet... Terdengar suara pintu markas dibuka, seketika 7 orang detective yang sedang dalam operasi rahasianya terdiam dan terpaku. Mereka semua sedang berada diruangan yang sama dan seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kegiatan mereka ini, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang ke markas pada waktu dini hari seperti ini..

" Sudah kuduga kalian ada disini.." Terdengar suara yang menyiratkan nada kecewa.

Ketujuh orang tersebut spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejutlah mereka mendapati Kepala _Internal Affairs,_ Kuruyo Futa berdiri disana.

"Pa..Pak Kuruyo... Apa yang membawa anda kesini?" Chiba langsung berinisiatif bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada operasi rahasia yang dikerjakan oleh sekelompok detective di markas pada waktu malam hingga dini hari, aku sudah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kabar itu hanya rumor tetapi, aku kecewa melihat kalian ternyata benar-benar melakukan operasi rahasia seperti ini.." Kuruyo mengekspresikan kekecewaannya.

" Maaf pak, tetapi kami ingin mencari keadilan untuk sahabat kami.. Kami akan berjuang keras untuk menemukan dan menghancurkan Geng Snakes.." Shinichi mengutarakan keinginan mereka.

" Kasus Snakes sudah dilimpahkan kepada tim khusus bentukan Komisaris, kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal tersebut serta hentikan segala aktifitas konyol ini dan fokus kembali pada pekerjaan kalian".

"Tapi pak, Tomoya adalah anggota tim kami jadi kami juga memiliki hak untuk melakukan penyelidikan" Heiji memberikan argumen.

"Sayang sekali, kalian dianggap tidak mampu untuk menangani kasus ini karena pada penggerebekan lalu jatuh korban yang merupakan salah satu bakat terbaik kepolisian ini. Lebih lagi status kalian sebagai anggota satu tim yang berarti kalian dapat menyimpan dendam pribadi sehingga tujuan kalian bukannya menegakkan keadilan tetapi bisa saja hanya untuk membalas dendam..."

"Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan standar yang ada" Shiho menjawab

"Benar, kami hanya mencari keadilan bukan mencari cara membalas dendam" Ran menambahkan.

" Kami hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang detective" Saguru menekankan.

"Seperti yang sudah ku bilang sebelumnya, sudah ada tim khusus yang ditugaskan untuk masalah ini, jadi kalian harus segera menghentikan semua operasi ini atau kalian akan terkena sanksi.. Kalian semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing sekarang dan besok satu-per satu harap datang ke ruanganku" Kuruyo berbicara dengan tegas.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan malam tersebut dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, meski dengan enggan para detective tim 9 satu per satu menghadap Ketua _Internal affairs_ untuk menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa saja yang sudah mereka dapatkan sejauh ini. Salah satunya adalah Saguru.

" Baiklah Pak, saya mengerti..Permisi" Saguru segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu..

" Hakuba.. Aku percaya kau lebih pintar dari yang terlihat.. Kau tentu tahu kan untuk seorang sepertimu berurusan dengan _Internal Affairs_ adalah sesuatu yang perlu untuk dihindari?" Kuruyo memberikan sedikit penekanan. Saguru tidak memberikan reaksi apapun dan beranjak dari ruangan tersebut kembali menuju ruangan tempat seluruh anggota timnya berada..

"Yah, Saguru kau lama sekali disana... Apa saja yang kau katakan?" Heiji langsung berbicara begitu melihat Saguru.

"Hmm... Sesuatu yang seperti kita harus katakan.." Saguru menjawab sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah... Tidak ada yang terjadi.." Saguru sedikit terkejut.

" Hakuba..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan tenang saja.. Oh, aku pikir aku sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku Saguru?" Saguru berkata sambil memberikan senyuman indahnya.

"I..i..iy..iya sih.. Tapi aku pikir tidak akan melakukannya dikantor atau semua orang akan curiga.."

"Terserah kamu sajalah.." Saguru berkata dengan sedikit kecewa dan mengambil kopinya kemudian segera kembali ke mejanya.

"Hm.. Bersabarlah sedikit denganku ya..." Ujar seseorang yang tadi bersama Saguru.

Usai jam kerja selesai, para anggota tim 9 bersepakat untuk berkumpul di rumah Shiho untuk melanjutkan operasi rahasia mereka meski larangan sudah secara resmi dikeluarkan.. Teknologi canggih yang ada rumah Shiho berhasil membuat takjub semua anggota tim termasuk Detective Chiba yang sudah menjadi bagian dari tim mereka...

"W..Wa...Wah.. Ini jauh lebih canggih dari pada yang ada di markas... Bagaimana kamu bisa membeli peralatan seperti ini?" Chiba langsung saja bertanya tanpa malu-malu.

"Ehm.. Kau tahu kan aku Ilmuwan.. Sebagian aku peroleh dari teman Ilmuwanku dengan harga yang terjangkau sedangkan yang lainnya aku menciptakannya sendiri.."

"Kamu bisa kaya kalau bikin barang-barang seperti ini..." Heiji berbicara seenaknya.

Semuanya segera berpencar untuk melihat-lihat alat canggih tersebut dan mengabaikan perkataan Heiji..

"YAH.. KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU?!" Heiji berteriak..

"Ah.. Gomen.. Alat-alat ini sangat menarik untuk dilihat" Shinichi menjawab

"Lagipula itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu untuk ditanggapi kan mengingat semua juga sangat sadar dengan fakta itu.." Saguru dengan gaya coolnya yang khas menjawab.

Mereka segera saja terlarut dalam pekerjaanya dan waktu berlalu bagaikan angin berhembus..

"Astaga!.. Sudah jam 11 Malam.." Chiba terkejut..

"Ahh... Lapar sekali rasanya...Bagaimana kalau ada yang pergi membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Heiji memberikan usulan..

" Boleh juga." Semua menjawab setuju.

" Ayo kita undi siapa yang harus pergi untuk membeli makan.." Chiba bersemangat  
" Yak.. Yang harus pergi Shinichi dan ..." Heiji merasa puas karena tidak perlu pergi berbelanja.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan gelap dan dingin ditemani oleh remang-remang cahaya lampu jalan yang sudah tua dan sinar redup dari sang rembulan.

"Hahaha jadinya kita berdua ya yang tidak cukup beruntung untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah yang hangat"

"Iya ya.. Hahaha..."

Shinichi menjulurkan tangannya dan diam-diam menyelipkannya pada tangan orang yang berdiri disampinya itu.. Dan mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan menuju supermarket tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, hanya senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka.

Sementara itu, di rumah Shiho...

"Kita belum menemukan apa-apa sedari tadi..." Chiba menghela nafas.

"Aku sangat lapar... Mereka pergi lama sekali.." Heiji mengeluh.

"Mereka baru saja pergi 15 menit yang lalu jika kau lupa..." Saguru berkata sembari terus memainkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard komputer untuk mencari-cari data yang mereka perlukan.

"..." Heiji hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" Saguru setengah berteriak.

" APA?!" Semua berteriak terkejut dan segera menghampiri tempat Saguru berada.

" Chiba-senpai pernah bilang kan kalau nama samaran orang itu Taku Furuyo? Nah aku menemukan 1 orang dengan nama tersebut dengan latar belakang yang mencurigakan.. Dia dibesarkan di dalam keluarga pengusaha kaya-raya yaitu keluarga Furuyo pemilik perusahaan FY yang sudah berdiri sejak 30 tahun yang lalu sesuai dengan tahun awal berdirinya Snakes kan? Lalu latar belakang dan profil dari kedua orang tuanya sangatlah tidak jelas dan hanya nama mereka adalah nama samaran, kemudian terdapat beberapa laporan dari pengusaha lainnya bahwa mereka melihat pejabat-pejabat tinggi dikantor tersebut semuanya memiliki tato berbentuk ular.." Saguru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kami kembali..." Dua orang yang pergi berbelanja kembali..

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul begitu?" Shinichi bertanya

"Kita berhasil melacak keberadaan mereka" Heiji menjelaskan situasi

"Benarkah?! Baguslah.. Kalau begitu kita perlu menyusun rencana untuk penyerbuan ke markas mereka..!" Shinichi langsung berapi-api..

"Tunggu.. Kita harus membuat rencana yang benar-benar matang..." Shiho menjawab

"Benar kata Shiho, kita tidak boleh terlalu terburu-buru karena ini benar-benar pertarungan besar..." Ran menyetujui.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita mulai pekerjaan kita yang sesungguhnya" Saguru memberi instruksi.

Bersambung...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Final Battle!

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Setelah berunding cukup lama, semuanya sepakat bahwa mereka tidak dapat memulai penyerbuan pada Geng Snakes secara langsung, mereka secara bergantian akan mulai menyelidiki kebiasan-kebiasan yang ada di Perusahaan FY tersebut untuk memutuskan saat terbaik untuk melakukan penyerbuan. Syarat waktu penyerbuan yang mereka setujui adalah keenam anggota inti dari Snakes harus berada ditempat saat penyerbuan berlangsung, hal itu ditujukan agar saat operasi berakhir maka Geng tersebut juga terkubur dalam-dalam. Tugas mereka dibagi menjadi 3 bagian yaitu: Heiji dan Chiba akan mencari bukti-bukti lebih lanjut mengenai keterlibatan Geng Snakes dalam berbagai kejahatan karena bukti yang ada sekarang masih sangat kurang untuk menjerat anggota geng itu dengan hukuman berat, Shiho dan Ran akan berusaha mengidentifikasi jumlah dan nama-nama anggota geng tersebut serta memproses bukti yang ditemukan oleh Heiji dan Chiba menjadi satu-kesatuan yang utuh, dan terakhir tugas pengintaian akan diemban oleh Shinichi dan Saguru. Mereka sudah bersepakat untuk melakukan tugas-tugas tersebut kapanpun mereka mendapatkan waktu luang dan tentu saja mereka harus menyamar saat bertugas seperti itu agar _Internal Affairs_ tidak mencium keberadaan misi rahasia ini.

Heiji dan Chiba memulai dengan membuka-buka catatan kepolisian tentang kasus-kasus baik yang terselesaikan maupun tidak yang melibatkan Geng Snakes sebagai tersangka. Mereka juga berencana mendatangi 2 anggota Geng Snakes yang masih ada didalam penjara untuk mendesak mereka berbicara. Namun rencana tersebut masih terkendala bagaimana menyakinkan penjaga penjara untuk membiarkan mereka bertemu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan _Internal Affairs._ Shiho dan Ran memulai dengan mendata nama-nama anggota yang sudah diidentifikasi dan beberapa nama yang menjadi daftar orang yang dicurigai, mereka juga mulai memeriksa semua orang yang diketahui memiliki hubungan dengan Tomoya dengan harapan bisa mengidenfikasi lebih banyak lagi anggota Geng tersebut. Saguru dan Shinichi sedang merancang perusahaan fiktif milik mereka dan juga proposal kerjasama yang akan diajukan pada perusahaan FY itu agar mereka bisa bebas berkunjung dan berkeliling untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Mereka memulainya dengan membuat kartu nama, latar belakang perusahaan dan data keuangan palsu serta menyertakan nama beberapa teman akrab mereka diluar kepolisian untuk menjadi pegawai bayangan dari perusahaan tersebut.

" Hei Chiba... Tumben kau kesini?" Salah satu penjaga penjara menyapa Chiba yang datang bersama Heiji.

" Ah.. Sebenarnya aku ada beberapa urusan disini... Bisa aku meminta waktu untuk bertemu dengan beberapa tahanan disini..?" Chiba meminta pertolongan.

"Boleh saja sih.. Tp kamu harus mengisi buku tamu dulu.. Nih.." Petugas itu memberikan buku tamu pada Chiba.

"Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku meminta bantuanmu.. Bisakah aku dan temanku ini tidak perlu mengisi buku tamu itu, dan tolong jangan bilang pada siapapun bahkan para atasan bahwa kami berkunjung kesini.."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Tolonglah, aku mohon.. Kamu pasti mengertikan apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini.."  
"Ah.. Soal Sahabatmu itu ya.. Hm.. Baiklah tapi hanya sekali ini saja ya!"

"Arigatou.."

Chiba dan Heiji dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dimana Anaconda dan Python sudah dibawa lebih dahulu dan didudukan pada sebuah kursi dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki diborgol agar tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

" Wah-wah liat siapa yang berkunjung..." Anaconda tertawa.

"Mereka pasti berharap kita akan berbicara sesuatu.. Hahahaha" Python menertawakan Chiba dan Heiji.

"Kau benar, Jadi sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit kalian sebaiknya memberitahu kami siapa saja anggota kalian dan bagaimana menemukan mereka semua!" Chiba berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Hmm.. Menarik sekali.. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kami akan mau berbicara hanya dengan teriakan seperti itu..?" Anaconda berkata dengan sinis.

"Karena kami berharap kalian masih punya hati.." Chiba berkata dengan pelan.

"Hahahaha.. Orang ini tidak bisa membuatku berhenti tertawa sedari tadi.. Hati? Benda macam apa itu.. Kami sudah membuangnya sedari dulu sejak kami memutuskan bergabung dengan Snakes" Python tertawa..

"Kalau kalian memberitau kami mengenai anggota Snakes masa hukuman kalian akan dipotong, bagaimana?" Chiba memberika penawaran.

"Kau pikir kami ini penghianat? Kami tidak akan pernah memberikan informasi apapun pada kalian.." Anaconda berkata.

"Kenapa kalian begitu ngotot sekali untuk mendapatkan informasi ini padahal kemarin-kemarin kalian sangat tenang dan selalu berkata tanpa bantuan kamipun kalian pasti bisa menghancurkan geng kami.. Apa kalian sudah mulai lelah dan mau menyerah? Itu lebih baik dari pada membuang-buang waktu untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang tidak akan kalian dapatkan.." Python berkata dengan dingin.

"AH.. Pasti karena penghianat kecil itu.. Siapa namanya lagi... Cobra.. Toya Haku..."

Buak... Heiji yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun tersulut emosinya melihat sikap kedua tahanan itu lebih-lebih saat Anaconda berkata bahwa Tomoya adalah seorang penghianat.

"TOMOYA ADALAH POLISI YANG SANGAT HEBAT, DIA BUKAN PENGHIANAT APALAGI SAMPAH SEPERTI KALIAN!" Heiji berteriak. Chiba segera memegangi Heiji agar tidak melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Polisi yang berjaga disana segera mengamankan kedua orang tersebut dan memasukkan mereka ke sel tempat mereka seharusnya berada.

"YAH! KENAPA KAU BAWA MEREKA MASUK? URUSANKU DAN MEREKA BELUM SELESAI!" Heiji berteriak kearah petugas.

"Heiji.. Tenanglah... Kita tidak boleh membuat keributan apapun atau mereka akan terpaksa melapor kalau kita datang kesini... Kamu mau kita tertangkap _Internal Affairs_ lagi? Jika kita tertangkap lagi mungkin kita tidak akan bisa meneruskanya lagi.."

"TAPI..."

"Heiji aku mengerti.. Aku juga sangat ingin marah seperti itu, tapi demi keberhasilan misi kita kamu harus mengontrol emosimu.. Ayo kita pergi ketempat lain..."

"Hm.. Baiklah.. Gomen..."

Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melanjutkan penelusuran mereka...

Ran dan Shiho memulai tugasnya dengan pergi menuju rumah yang dulu ditinggali oleh Tomoya. Mereka hendak bertemu dengan kakaknya yaitu Takumi untuk meminta ijin melihat barang-barang miliki Tomoya.

"Permisi.." Ran mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf tunggu sebentar..." Takumi berteriak dari dalam rumah dan beberapa saat kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Ran dan Shiho.

"Ada perlu apa?' Takumi bertanya.

"Ah, begini kami anggota kepolisian tempat Toya bekerja, bolehkah kami melihat-lihat barang miliknya karena kemungkinan disana disimpan data yang kami butuhkan untuk menangkap anggota geng yang sudah banyak melakukan kejahatan.. Juga untuk membalaskan kepergiannya" Shiho menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Teman-teman dari Toya yah.. Hm.. Dia beruntung sekali dikelilingi orang-orang yang peduli seperti kalian.. Dia satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa dan sekarang dia juga pergi.. Dia pergi dengan begitu gagah berani.. Aku mohon pada kalian bantulah dia untuk mewujudkan impiannya menghancurkan geng itu.. Kalian bebas melihat dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang berhubungan dengan penyelidikan kalian.."

" Terima kasih.. Kami pasti akan mewujudkannya.." Ran dan Shiho menjawab dengan penuh determinasi.

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi rumah Shiho yang sudah dijadikan sebagai markas mereka semua untuk menyelidiki satu per satu data yang dimiliki oleh Tomoya selama dia menjadi anggota maupun saat dia sudah kembali ke kepolisian pusat. Ada satu file yang sangat menarik perhatian mereka berdua sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk melihatnya terlebih dahulu..

"Gotcha..." Shiho bergumam.

"Ini data anggota inti Geng Snakes dan jumlah perkiraan anggota bawahan mereka ya.. Kita berhasil mendapatkan data yang besar" Ran bersemangat.

"Hm.. Ayo kita cari lagi data-data lainnya.." Shiho kembali berfokus memeriksa data yang lainnya.

"Oke.." Ran juga kembali memeriksa data-data yang lainnya.

Shinichi dan Saguru sudah berdandan dengan amat rapi, mengenakan jas mahal yang mereka miliki berkendara mobil Lamborghini Gallardo milik Saguru mereka meluncur menuju lokasi yang mereka tuju.. Ya, Kantor pusat dari FY tempat mereka akan mulai mengorek informasi.

"Perkenalkan saya Sagiya Haku, CEO dari perusahaan UC Company, saya dan Sekertaris Shani Kedo ingin bertemu dengan CEO dari perusahaan ini apa bisa?" Saguru bertanya pada resepsionist yang ada..

 _Arg sial kenapa harus aku yang jadi sekertaris sih..._ Shinichi berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, maaf Tuan CEO tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun yang tidak memiliki janji dengan dia.. Ada keperluan apa kalian kesini tuan?" Resepsionist tersebut bertanya dengan sopan.

"Kami hendak melakukan negosiasi mengenai kontrak kerjasama yang akan dibangun antara kedua perusahaan..? Apa kami tidak dapat menemui siapapun petinggi perusahaan ini?" Saguru kembali berusaha.

"Kalian dapat menemui pak manager diruangannya.."

"Dan dimana ruang manager ini..?"

"Di lantai 6.. Kalian akan segera menemukannya begitu sampai dilantai 6..."

"Baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya... Shin... Ah Shan ayo" Saguru hampir saja salah menyebut nama Shinichi.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menaiki tempat tersebut dengan metode yang berbeda, Saguru sebagai CEO tentu saja naik lift dengan nyaman dan memutuskan untuk berhenti disetiap lantai, sedangkan Shinichi harus naik tangga satu per satu..

"Uh.. Kenapa aku harus naik tangga sih?" Shinichi berbisik..

"Gomen.. Kita juga perlu meneliti bagian tangga dan sekitarnya kan.. untuk itu tidak mungkin menggunakan lift.. Lagi pula kalau aku yang naik tangga akan terlihat aneh kan saat kita sampai diruang manager mana mungkin seorang CEO berkeringat habis-habisan.." Saguru berbisik

"Kau ini..."

"Gomen..."

"Hm.. Tapi dengan ini peta tempat mereka berada sudah cukup jelas.." Shinichi berkata.

"Benar.. Lantai 1-4 untuk pegawai, lantai 5 untuk HRD, Manager, Lantai 6 untuk Direktur dan wakil Presdir, lantai 7 untuk Presdir.. Hm sepertinya lantai 5-7 adalah target kita.."

"Benar sekali.. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke atas... Naik lift ya.." Shinichi setengah memohon.

" Terserahlah..."

Mereka berdua kemudian sampai di lantai 5 dimana manager perusahaan FY itu berada, mereka kemudian memasuki ruangan yang berlabelkan Manager dipintu depannya. Kedatangan mereka tidak disambut dengan cukup ramah..

"Ada urusan apa kalian kesini?"

"Maaf apa anda manager disini?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Benar sekali.. Ada urusan apa kalian kesini?" Manager itu mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Saya Sagiya Haku CEO dari UC Company.. Kami ingin melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini.." Sagur berkata dengan sopan.

"Maaf kami sedang tidak membuka lowongan kerjasama, sebaiknya kamu pergi saja.."

"Anda hanya seorang manager dan berani bertindak sekasar itu pada CEO perusahaan lain? Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana perusahaan ini masih bisa berjalan dengan pegawai seperti ini.."

"Maaf aku bilang kami tidak ada lowongan kerjasama.. Pergi saja sana.."

"Anda sama sekali tidak bersahabat rupanya, tidak apa.. Kami ingin bertemu langsung dengan CEO perusahaan ini.."

"Sayang sekali, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk ke lantai tempat boss tanpa kode pengenal..Ah kenapa aku bicarakan hal ini pada orang asing"

"Hm.. Baiklah kami akan pergi tetapi kami tetap akan meninggalkan proposal kerjasama kami.. Shan, berikan proposal kita padanya" Saguru memberi Shinichi instruksi untuk memberikan proposal yang sudah diselipkan penyadap didalamnya.

"Ini proposalnya pak.."

"Yayaya terserah kalian keluar sana..."

Saguru dan Shinichi segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan sekilas melihat proposal mereka dibuang ketika mereka sampai di pintu.. Mereka turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada resepsionist yang ramah itu dan segera pergi menggunakan mobil mereka..

"Hahh.. Menyebalkan sekali orang tadi.." Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya

"Benar sekali.. Sepertinya dia salah satu anggota Snakes kalau tidak dia pasti khawatir dipecatkan.. Hasil kita lumayan juga hari ini.. Berhasil memetakan letak kemungkinan anggota inti berada.."

"Hah.. Kita butuh data yang lebih pasti lagi.. Ah alat penyadap kita akan baik-baik saja kan? Kalau ketahuan kita bisa tamat..." Shinichi khawatir.

"Tenang saja.. Alat itu dirancang untuk tidak mudah ditemukan, lagi pula sesuai dengan rencana orang itu langsung membuang proposalnya.. Dia bahkan tidak akan sadar apa yang ada didalamnya.." Saguru masih mempertahankan sikap coolnya.

" Sepertinya kita bisa mencari informasi dari resepsionist itu lebih lanjut"

"Benar.. Oleh karena itu kamu harus sering-sering berkunjung kesana" Saguru menyeringai.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Shinichi sebal.

"Karena kamu sekertarisku hahaha.. Lagi pula resepsionis tidak akan terlalu terbuka pada bos perusahaan seberang" Saguru tertawa.

"UHKK kenapa aku harus kalah diundian kemarin sih.."

"~~ Sudah kerjakan saja ~~"

Shinichi kemudian berkunjung setiap hari hanya untuk berbicara dengan sang resepsionist berharap mendapatkan secuil informasi berharga yang bisa membantu mereka memecahkan permasalahan. Setiap pergi kesana dia diperlengkapi dengan sebuah alat penyadap agar yang berada di markas dapat mengamati secara langsung.

"Hei, Shani.. Kamu datang lagi yah hari ini?" Resepsionist tersebut segera menyapa Shinichi begitu melihatnya.

"Hahaha begitulah..Boss menyuruhku kesini lagi untuk memastikan apakah tawaran kami diterima atau tidak.."

"Tapi kenapa harus setiap hari? Seminggu sekali kan bisa?"

"Ehem.. Sebenarnya aku juga datang untuk menemuimu sih" Shinichi berbicara

 _Uhh apa yang aku bicarakan sih... Saat kembali aku pasti akan dipermalukan.._

"Eh? Benarkah.." Sang resepsionist tersipu malu.

"Begitulah hehehe"

Akhirnya mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe sederhana dekat kantor tersebut selepas sang resepsionist selesai bekerja, awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal umum yang membuat Shinichi sedikit kebosanan dan hampir menyerah, tetapi kemudian pembicaraan menjadi semakin menarik..

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan pekerjaanku sekarang ini.." Resepsionist tersebut berbicara

" Hah, Kenapa? Apa kamu diperlakukan tidak baik?"

"Bukan begitu... Pekerjaanya tidak terlalu berat, gajinya juga bagus tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tau tidak kalau perusahaan ini dicurigai sebagai sarang penjahat, para pejabat berkali-kali didatangi oleh penyelidik dari kejaksaan untuk dimintai berbagia keterangan dan beberapa kali ada usaha dari kejaksaan untuk menuntut mereka?" Resepsionist itu berbisik

"Benarkah? Wah perusahaan itu tampak tidak baik ya.. Aku harus bilang pada boss nih"

"Benar.. Beberapa orang juga mengatakan mungkin mereka punya hubungan dengan geng atau mafia karena petinggi perusahaan ini semuanya bertato.. Aku tidak yakin bentuk apa tato mereka tapi aku pernah melihatnya sekilas.."

"Bagaimana dengan presdir?"

"Entahlah.. Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera keluar saja dari tempat mengerikan seperti itu.."

"Ah tapi aku belum menemukan tempat kerja lainnya.. Oh iya, jika kamu masih berminat untuk meneruskan kerjasama perusahaan kalian aku punya sedikit informasi nih.. Kebetulan aku dan temanku sering nongkrong di Bar Sekai dan kami selalu melihat kepala HRD dan Manager ada disana mulai sekitar jam 9 atau 10 malam... Mungkin jika mereka sedang bersantai mereka lebih bisa mendengarkan tawaran kerjasama kalian.."

"Arigatou... Semoga kamu mendapat pekerjaan lain secepatnya.."

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam... Shinichi segera kembali menuju markas mereka...

"Cie yang habis kencan.." Heiji segera menggoda Shinichi.

"Shinichi terlihat senang sekali tadi..."

"Benar dia benar-benar menikmati kencannya"

" Hahahahaha" Saguru hanya bisa terbahak mendengar ocehan teman-temannya.

"YAH! Aku hanya melakukan tugasku kok.. Lagi pula aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi berharga kan hahahha?" Shinichi memuji diri.

"Benar sekali.. Informasi soal bar itu penting untuk mencari informasi lebih baik lagi" Saguru bergumam.

"Bagaimana kita mencari info? Pura-pura berbicara dengan HRD dan manager perusahaan itu? Atau kita culik saja mereka?" Chiba bertanya.

"Pura-pura berbicara tidak akan berhasil... Penculikan? Kita bisa dituntut.. Hanya ada satu solusi untuk hal itu... " Saguru tersenyum sambil melirik.

Shinichi dan Heiji yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Saguru juga ikut tersenyum secara misterius dan membuat mereka yang tidak memahaminya merasa was-was..

" UH... APA-APAAN INI..." Shiho marah tapi hanya bisa berbisik melalui alat komunikasi yang mereka pasang.

"Aku tidak menyangka rencana mereka seperti ini..." Ran hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Shiho dan Ran menjadi orang yang diberi tugas untuk mencari informasi dengan cara menyamar menjadi pengunjung bar yang berpakaian seksi! Mereka akan berusaha membuat dua orang perusahaan itu tertarik dan mengundang mereka untuk minum bersama dan membuat kedua anggota Snakes tersebut mabuk dan membocorkan berbagai informasi yang mereka perlukan.

"Maaf ya kami membuat kalian melakukan hal seperti itu.."Chiba meminta maaf pada para juniornya.

"Sudahlah kalian kan sedang kerja, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" Heiji membalas komplain mereka.

"Ehmm.. Mereka luar biasa..." Shinichi terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan mereka berdua.

"Benar sekali..." Saguru mengiyakan pernyataan Shinichi.

"Kalian berdua.. Kami bisa mendengar suara kalian" Shiho dan Ran menjawab.

"Ah..Eh.. Oh... Lakukan saja tugas kalian.." Saguru menjawab sambil kebingungan.

"Semoga berhasil.. Target sudah berada di dalam bar.." Shinichi segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh resepsionist, kepala HRD dan manager dari perusahaan tersebut pergi ke bar pada malam hari itu.. Ran memulai aksi dari mereka dengan berpura-pura menabrak salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya.. Awalnya orang tersebut hendak marah, tapi tidak diteruskannya melihat 2 bidadari cantik berdiri dihadapannya..

"AH, maafkan aku.." Ran meminta maaf sambil mengeluarkan saputangan untuk membersihkan baju orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya basah sedikit.. Apa kalian berdua pergi kesini bersama teman-teman atau pacar mungkin?"

"Tidak, kami hanya pergi berdua saja kesini untuk mengusir kesepian.." Shiho segera menjawab..

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama kami...?"

"Ee.. Bagaimana ya?" Ran berpura-pura ragu untuk tidak langsung mengiyakan.

"Kalian pasti akan menikmatinya..."

Akhirnya, Shiho dan Ran mengikuti kedua orang tersebut menuju tempat VIP. Mulailah malam yang panjang dimana mereka berusaha keras untuk mencari cari agar tidak perlu minum alkohol terlalu banyak agar tidak mabuk sembari mencoba membuat lawan mereka mabuk berat... Hal itu juga dipersulit dengan sifat kedua orang lawan mereka yang ternyata berhidung belang... Mereka berkali-kali mencoba menggoda Shiho dan Ran mulai dari memegang tangan, meraba kesana kemari bahkan mencoba mencuri ciuman.. Shiho dan Ran sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin sekali memukul mereka tapi yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berkata-kata dengan lembut meminta mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.. Di markas, Saguru dan Shinichi tak kalah geram melihat para orang yang mereka sukai diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang-orang asing itu...

"Uh... Awas saja mereka itu" Shinichi berkata dengan geram

"Mereka takkan aku maafkan" Saguru berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya..

Shiho dan Ran merasa sedikit terhibur dengan mendengar kedua orang kesukaan mereka itu merasa kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, setelah 3 jam berlalu akhirnya kedua anggota Snakes itu berhasil dibuat mabuk..

"Huft akhirnya..." Shiho menghela nafas..

"Hik..Hik..Hik.. Akhirnyaaa hik apaaaa hik sayaaanggkuu hik?" Anggota Snakes yang bernama Mamoru itu bertanya ditengah kemabukannya..

"Tidak apa.. Hanya merasa senang melihatmu seperti itu..." Shiho tersenyum..

"Uhhgg Shiho.. Jangan bermanis-manis seperti itu.." Terdengar komplain dari alat komunikasi mereka..

"Kamu mau jawab pertanyaan dariku tidak?" Ran mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan menggunakan nada semanja mungkin.

"Ran.. Jangan gunakan nada manja seperti itu pada orang brengsek itu.." Komplain juga ditujukan pada Ran.

"Hik.. Hik... Hik.. Tentuuuu sajaaaaa Hiik.. Hikk" Kohei, anggota Snakes yang ada itu menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian?"

"Hik.. Hik.. Hik.. Kami.. Hik.. Hik.. Petiiinggiiii Peeerusahaaaaaan FY yaaaaaang seeeeebenarnya Hik... dibeeeeentuk untuuuuk Hik... mensuplai keuangan saja Hik..Hik..."

"Mensuplai keuangan untuk apa? Dan kenapa?"

"Hikk.. Hik.. Untuuuk meeensuplaiii keuaaaangan organisaaaasi kamiiii.. Hik Hik... Hik... Supayaaaa kamiiii teeeetap dapaaaaat Hikk bergeeeerak hik bebaaaas tanpa Hik Hik peeerlu kebiiiingungan sooooal keuuuangan hik hik..."

"Organisasi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hik.. Hik.. Kamiiii anggotaaaa dari hik hik hik Snaaakeesss... Hik Hil"

"Apa yang Snakes kerjakan...?"

" Hik..Hikk Kamiii hanyaaa Hik bersenanggg senangg Hik... Membasmiii anggotaaa gengg lainn Hik atau orang yang Hik menggangguuuu serta Hik mengambiiiil beberaaaaapa beeeeenda Hik Hik Hik yang berhargaaaaa Hik Hik seperti lambaaang Hik Hik keluarga Landgraaaaaaaabb Hik Hik Hik yang sudaaaah diiiiwariskan tuuuurun temuruuuuun Hik Hik.."

" Berapa Jumlah kalian?"

"Hik.. Hik.. Kamiiii haaaanya Hik Hik tiiinggal beeeeerlima sajaaaaa.. 2 Orang Hik sudah Hik tertangkap Hik.. 2 Orang Hik Hik Hik tewas dalam pertarugan... Hik Hik Hik dan 1 orang penghianat Hik Hik Hik.. Sisanya Hik hanyaaaa orang Hik orang suruhaaan yang tidakkkkk Hik berguna Hik Hik sama Hik sekali.."

"Siapa penghianat yang kalian maksud dan bagaimana kalian mengetahui dia penghianat?"

"Hik Hik hanya Hik seorang Hik deeeetective Hik bernamaaa Hik Toya Hik Hik Hik.. Salah satu Hik dari Hik Kamiiii punya Hik koneksi Hik di kepoooolisian Hik Hik..."

"Siapa yang punya koneksi dengan kepolisian?"

"Hik Hik Hik.. Kami Hik Tidak Hik mengetahuinya juga Hik Hik... Hanya Hik tiap Hik Kali Hik kami Selaluuu Hik mendapatkan Hikk dataaaa dari Hik Kepolisian Hik.."

"Hah, baiklah kapan kami bisa menemukan kalian berlima bersama?"

"Hik..Hikk.. Setiap.. Hikk Sabtuuuu malam...Hik Kami selalu bersamaaaa di Peeeruuuusaaahaaaan meeembaaahaaaas reeencaaanaaaa untukk selanjuuttnyaa... Hik.. Hikk Mulainya Hikk.. Hikkk sekitar 10 Malam selama kurang Hik Lebih 10 Menit.. Hik lebih Hikk.. Setelah ituuu Hikk Kalian bisaaa Hikk Menemui Hik Kamiii Di Ruangan Hik kami Masing-Masing Hikk Di Lantaii 5 Hikkk dan Hik Hik teman kamiii Hik lainnya Hikk Di lantai 6 Hikkk dan Boss Hikk pergi ke lantai 7 Hikkk Hikkk.."

"Bagaimana cara kami dapat memasuki lantai 7?"

"Hik... Hik... Sebuah Kode Hikk Hikkk V1C0 Hik..Hikk... Itu.. Kodenya.. Hik... Singkatan dari Hikkk Hikkk Viper-Cobra.. Hik Hikk Ironis Sekali.. Hikk Cobra Penghianat kami Hik..Hik...Hik..."

Setelah puas mendengarkan jawaban mereka, Shiho dan Ran diam-diam memasukkan obat tidur dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut, kembali menuju markas mereka..

Sesampainya dimarkas, Shiho segera mengeluarkan kertas hasil pencarian mereka yang sebelumnya didapatkan dari data yang dimiliki Tomoya..

Toya Hakuto- Cobra (D)

Tohei Sakamaki-Derik (D)

Tanba Kaga- Sanca (D)

Kensaku Kogure-Python (C)

Mitsuaki Kitao- Anaconda (C)

Taku Furuyo-Viper

Shigeki Benzaki-BOA

Kaoru Toyoshima- Tiger Snake

Mamoru Habanaka- Rattle Snake

Kohei Nakama- Blue Krait

"Itu daftar nama dan panggilan mereka.. Yang bertanda merah sudah tidak perlu dihiraukan lagi... Kita harus berfokus pada yang berwarna hitam... Hari Sabtu adalah besok.. Kita punya waktu yang cukup singkat untuk merencanakan penyerangan kali ini.. Kita harus berusaha untuk tidak ada korban lagi yang jatuh.." Shiho menerangkan.

" Tentu saja.. Kita beristirahat saja dahulu sekarang.. Besok pagi kita semua tidak ada shift kan? Kita berkumpul lagi disini membahas rencana untuk penyergapan waktu malam..."

"Baiklah.. Jadi kita akan menyerbu mereka jam 11 Malam.. Kita akan masuk melalui jalur bawah tanah yang berhasil aku peroleh dari arsitek yang membuat gedung itu, Aku dan Saguru akan langsung menuju lantai 7 untuk memburu Boss mereka sedangkan kalian berempat akan mengatasi mereka yang berada di lantai 6 " Shinichi membeberkan rencana mereka

" Hei hei, Kalian yakian akan meninggalkan senpai kalian untuk kegiatan seperti ini?" Terdengar suara dari depan pintu..

"Sen..Senpai?!" Mereka terkejut melihat Miwako, Takagi, Shiratori, dan Makoto datang kesana.

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa kalian?!"

"Maaf.. Aku yang memberitahu mereka soal rencana ini.." Chiba meminta maaf.

"Tapi? Bukankah mereka punya informan di dalam kepolisian?! Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka salah satunya? Atau bagaimana kalau rencana ini bocor keluar?!" Saguru langsung marah.

" Tenanglah.. Kami bukan orang seperti itu.. Lagi pula kalian tampak kekurang tenaga.. Rencana ini akan berjalan dengan baik tenanglah Hakuba.." Shiratori berusaha meyakinkan mereka..

"Huh Baikalah..."

"Okey jadi begini rencana kita.. Aku dan Saguru akan segera ke lantai 7 untuk melawan boss mereka sedangkan kalian berpasangan Ran dengan Makoto senpai, Shiho dengan Shiratori Senpai akan menyerbu mereka yang berada di lantai 5, Heiji dengan Miwako senpai, dan Takagi senpai dengan Chiba senpai akan menyerbu mereka yang berada di lantai 6"

"Apa kita sudah punya cukup bukti untuk menangkap mereka?"

"Sudah lebih dari cukup.." Shiho mengeluarkan data-data yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan..

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak sabar untuk memulai ini.." Makoto tersenyum.

"Dan setelah itu kita semua akan mendapatkan masalah dengan _Internal Affairs"_ Shiratori berbicara dengan dingin.

"Kita akan pikirkan masalah itu nanti setelah misi ini berakhir" Miwako menanggapi.

Mereka semua berkumpul membahas dan mematangkan rencana merekas serta berdoa demi kelancaran operasi besar mereka di malam itu...

Menjelang waktu pelaksaan penyerbuan, sistem keamanan dan rekaman CCTV dari perusahaan itu diganti dan dilumpuhkan agar mereka yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran tim 9. Mereka memastikan baju dan helm pengaman mereka terpasang dengan baik, pistol yang mereka bawa juga mereka pastikan isi dan refil pelurunya. Setelah semua persiapan dianggap selesai, mereka kemudian berangkat menuju tempat masuk dari terowongan bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan bagian gudang lt 1 perusahaan tersebut. Jalan terowongan yang gelap dan sempit terpaksa mereka lalui dengan sabar, perlahan tapi pasti mereka melangkah maju, sesekali mereka harus merangkak di dalam terowongan kecil itu, senter mereka yang redup menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang ada. Mereka bergerak perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan yang berarti, baju mereka sedikit basah terkena cipratan air dari pipa ledeng yang sedikit berlubang, hanya suara air dan decitan tikus got yang bergema diseluruh penjuru terowongan itu, keheningan dan ketegangan menghinggapi semua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Pikiran mereka hanya tertuju pada apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah melewati terowongan ini. Terowongan itu panjang seolah tak berujung, jika saja tidak ada tekad yang kuat dihati mereka, pastilah terowongan itu membuat mereka menyerah, berkat petunjuk yang mereka miliki, mereka dapat memilih terowongan yang tepat saat ada percabangan, tetes-tetes keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi mereka menandakan perjalanan yang mereka tempuh sudah cukup memakan energi, seberkas sinar mulai tampak dihadapan mereka. Ya, disanalah medan perang mereka, tempat yang akan menentukan keberhasilan ataupun juga kegagalan mereka, dengan kehati-hatian yang tinggi, mereka merambat naik ke gudang itu menggunakan tali yang sudah mereka siapkan sebagai tangga. Mereka mengambil napas, kemudian mulai mendakit tangga darurat dengan perlahan, langkah demi langkah yang mereka ambil harus mereka pastikan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mungkin dapat menarik perhatian lawan. Shinichi dan Saguru tidak ikut menapaki tangga karena jalur satu-satunya mereka dapat memasuki wilayah kekuasaan Viper adalah dengan menggunakan lift dengan kode yang ditentukan.

Shiho, Shiratori, Ran dan Makoto sampai pada tempat mereka ditugaskan, yaitu lantai 5. Lantai 5 yang mereka datangi ternyata sangat luas, terdapat cukup banyak ruangan yang mungkin saja berisi anggota Snakes, Ran dan Makoto memutuskan untuk mencari bersama-sama dari sayap sebelah kiri, Sementara Shiho dan Shiratori akan mencari secara terpisah dari sayap sebelah kanan.

Ran dan Makoto tiba di depan sebuah ruangan pertama, mereka berdua memegang erat pistol yang ada ditangan, menyandarkan badan pada dinding dekat pintu, menghitung sampai tiga dan segera menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan, dengan sangat berhati-hati mereka memeriksa keadaan sekeliling. Berkali-kali pistol mereka acungkan, tetapi hanya angin sajalah yang mereka todong. Mereka mengangguk sejutu bahwa ruangan itu bukanlah tempat yang mereka cari, segera mereka keluar dan berjalan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau dengar itu?" Bisik Makoto.

"Ya, seperti musik dari arah sana" Ran menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Ayo kita kesana..."

Perlahan mereka mendekati ruangan sumber suara terdengar, musik yang keras dan suara beberapa orang terdengar dari dalam. Makoto dan Ran sepakat untuk segera menyerbu ke dalam ruangan itu.. BRUAK suara pintu dibuka.

"Polisi! Jangan bergerak!" Makoto menyerukan seruan wajib sembari mengacungkan pistol kearah orang yang berada di dalam sana.

Ternyata, yang berada di dalam sana adalah Kohei, si hidung belang yang ditemui Shiho dan Ran di Bar Sekai. Dia berada di dalam sana dalam keadaan tanpa baju dan dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik yang berpakaian seksi.

" Oh.. Lihatlah siapa yang datang kesini. Bukankah kamu gadis cantik yang kemarin bersamaku?" Kohei masih bisa berkata dengan santai.

"Jangan bergerak, atau aku akan menembakmu!" Ran berseru.

"Kau galak juga rupanya, dari pada kamu berusaha menembakiku bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung dan bersenang-senang bersama kami?" Kohei tersenyum sambil merayu wanita-wanitanya.

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Lebih baik menyerah dengan baik-baik dari pada terluka" Makoto memberi peringatan keras.

"Hm.. Bagaimana yah..? Aku tidak mau menyerah.." Kohei tersenyum sembari memberikan instruksi yang kemudian secara mengejutkan wanita-wanita yang bersama Kohei berbondong-bondong menyerang Ran dan Makoto yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut...

Sementara itu, Shiratori yang sedari tadi sudah melalui 2 ruangan kosong tanpa hasil, memasuki ruangan ketiga dan terkejutlah dia melihat ada 5 orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Dia pasti bayaran boss juga seperti kita"

"Ayo, cepat kesini.. Kalau boss sudah datang, kau pasti akan dihukum karena datang terlambat" Seorang yang lain menyuruh Shiratori untuk masuk.

"Ehem, sayang sekali aku bukan anjing rendahan seperti kalian.." Shiratori menjawab dengan kasar.

"Apa kau bilang?! ANJING?! Kurang ajar sekali dia ini.."

"Eits.. Jangan bergerak dari tempat kalian.." Shiratori mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Cih.. Polisi rupanya.." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

Mereka berlima mengeluarkan pisau dan bersiap menyerang Shiratori...

Sementara itu, Shiho yang sedari tadi tidak memasuki ruangan manapun karena instingnya tiba di depan sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang bertuliskan MAMORU HABANAKA- MANAGER, Shiho menghela napasnya, dia menyadari bahwa tempat inilah yang dicari-cari olehnya. Secuil perasaan takut menghantui dirinya, bayangan mengenai orang-orang kejam seperti Gin dan Vermouth muncul sekilas dibenaknya membuat gemetar dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menghimpun keberaniannya untuk mendobrak masuk ke ruangan tersebut..

"Polisi! Jangan Bergerak!" Shiho berseru.

Orang yang masih berada di kursi kebesarannya itu tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya serta berkata:  
"OH.. Kau yang kemarin di bar.. Kau datang untuk bersenang-senang denganku?" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan macam-macam, Menyerahlah" Shiho kembali menggertak.

" UH.. Sepertinya kaulah yang harus menyerah padaku sayang..." Mamoru memencet sebuah tombol dan seketika itu juga munculah beberapa robot lengkap dengan senjata mereka mengarah langsung pada Shiho dan yang paling membahayakan adalah ada satu robot yang berdiri persis dibelakang Shiho dan mengacungkan pistolnya tepat pada kepalanya.

"Turunkan senjatamu manis.." Mamoru memerintahkan Shiho untuk meletakkan senjatanya.

Shiho dengan terpaksa meletakkan senjatanya dan membiarkan dirinya diikat..

"Hahaha.. Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan" Mamoru menyeringai.

Sementara itu, di lantai 6 Chiba dan Takagi yang memutuskan mencari di sayap kanan dari lantai tersebut berjalan perlahan-lahan dan memasuki ruang demi ruang tanpa menemukan hasil apapun. Mereka sampai pada ruangan terakhir yang terdapat pada bagian sayap kanan lantai tersebut.. Mereka mendobrak masuk, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak menemukan apapun di dalamnya, kemudian terdengar suara. Klontang... Chiba dan Takagi menjadi tegang, pistol mereka pegang dengan erat, perlahan mereka berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu, sesuatu meloncat kearah mereka... Mereka berdua terjatuh sambil terengah-engah ketakutan...

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Ternyata hanya kucing..." Takagi sangat terkejut.

"Benar.. Hah.. Aku pikir apa.." Chiba juga lemas.

"Hei tunggu dulu.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu disana"

"Benar ayo kita periksa..."

Ternyata tempat tersebut adalah tempat penyimpanan narkoba, dan berbagai barang-barang hasil curian dari berbagai tempat di dunia. Tempat penyimpanan itu berada pada sebuah ruang rahasia yang secara tidak sengaja berhasil ditemukan oleh Chiba dan Takagi karena mengikuti suara dari kucing-kucing tadi..

Heiji dan Miwako mendengar ada suara percikan air dari bagian beranda lantai 6 tersebut, ternyata disana ada sebuah kolam renang yang sedang dipakai oleh salah seorang dari anggota Snakes..

"Hei, lihat ada seseorang disana..." Heiji berbisik.

"Dia pasti salah satu dari mereka.. Ayo kita sergap dia.."

Mereka berjalan perlahan mendekati kolam tersebut dan mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menyergap orang itu.

"Polisi, Jangan Bergerak!" Heiji berteriak sembari mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Shigeki yang sedang berenang itu..

Krek..Krek... Terdengar suara pistol diatur dari belakang mereka dan tak lama kemudian, terasa ada pistol yang menempel pada bagian belakang kepala mereka..

Saguru dan Shinichi mengendap-endap memasuki lantai 7 gedung perusahaan FY itu, mereka berdecak kagum memandang betapa bagusnya interior yang dipasang pada tempat itu, tetapi desain interior yang indah itu juga menimbulkan kesan menakutkan saat mengetahui bahwa terdapat lambang Snakes disetiap barang yang ada..

"Huh.. Awalnya aku pikir tempat ini memiliki desainer yang hebat.. Tapi setelah melihatnya lebih lanjut aku berubah pikiran.." Saguru menghela.

"Benar aku juga setuju.. Eh, kita kesini bukan untuk melihat-lihat tapi untuk mencari Taku Furuyo.. Aku akan cari disana.. Kamu cari sebelah sana" Shinichi memberikan instruksi.

"Okey..."

Shinichi bergerak menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan presdir, lampu dari ruangan tersebut menyala, Shinichi menahan napas selama beberapa detik dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding sebelum mendobrak pintu sembari mengacungkan pistolnya..

"Polisi!" Teriaknya pada angin karena ternyata ruangan itu kosong, tidak berpenghuni.

Shinichi terkejut melihat ruangan tersebut kosong, dia bersiap untuk melanjutkan pencariannya ke ruangan lainnya sebelum sebuah berkas di meja presdir tersebut menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukannya ini berkas tawaran kerjasama palsu dari kita yah? Kenapa bisa ada disni? Bukankah sudah dibuang oleh manager?" Shinichi bertanya-tanya sambil mengecek keberadaan penyadap mereka.. Masih utuh tetapi sudah berpindah posisi.

"Eh? Jadi presdir sudah tahu kalau proposal ini ada penyadapnya? Lalu kenapa dia tidak memberikan tindakan apapun?"

Shinichi yang menjadi tertarik kemudian mulai mencari kesana-kemari mengenai apa saja yang mungkin dia temukan, dia mencari, mencari dan mencari lagi tetapi semua yang ada di meja itu hanyalah data-data keuangan dan produksi perusahaan fiktif itu.. Saat berpikir untuk menghentikan pencariannya itu dia menemukan sebuah laci yang terlihat cukup mencurigakan yang dilengkapi dengan kode pengaman..

"Hmm.. Apa ya kode pengamannya" Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

S-N-A-K-E-S... BIPP... V-I-P-E-R... BIPP... V-1-C-0... BIPPP...

"Argg... Apa sih passwordnya..." Shinichi merasa kesal..

Akhirnya dia mencoba memasukkan semua kode nama para anggota Snakes..

B-L-A-C-K-M-A-M-B-A...BIPPP...D-E-R-I-K...BIPP...S-A-N-CA...BIPP...

PYTHON...BIPP...ANANCONDA...BIPPP... B-O-A...BIPPP...T-I-G-E-R-S-N-A-K-E-S... BIIIPPP...RATTLESNAKE...BIPP...BLUE KRAIT...BIIPPP

"Arg... Bukan semua.. Lalu apa dong?.. Jangan-jangan?" Shinichi terkejut akan sebuah kemungkinan yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

C-O-B-R-A... TING. Kode keamanan berhasil dilewati.. Shinichi hanya bisa berpikir dan bergumam dalam hati mengapa passwordnya itu, dia kemudian membuka lemari itu dan mendapatkan sebuah laptop disana, segera saja dibukanya laptop yang beruntungnya tidak diberi password lagi, dibukanya folder-folder yang berada di dalam laptop itu dan terkejutlah dia bahwa itu merupakan data yang mereka cari-cari selama ini.. Data lengkap mengenai anggota Snakes, profil mereka, tindakan kejahatan apa saja yang mereka lakukan dan sejarah lengkap Geng Snakes dari awal berdiri hingga saat ini. Awalnya meski melihat profil-profil semua anggota dari Snakes tidak ada sama sekali yang mengingatkan dia pada seseorang yang ia kenal kecuali Tomoya tentunya, jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengirim data-data tersebut ke kantor pusat kepolisian langsung ke komisari tentu saja, sembari menunggu file-file itu terkirim dia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa di dalam loker lemari tersebut masih ada 1 buah barang yang dia lewatkan..

V And C

BEST FRIEND

" EH? TUNGGU ORANG INI KAN?!" Shinichi terkejut melihat foto Viper dan Cobra bersama..

Saguru bergerak dengan penuh kewaspadaan saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti aula tempat anggota Snakes biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, Ruangan yang bercatkan biru muda itu tampak berbeda dengan semua tempat lain di perusahaan itu dimana tempat yang lain terlihat indah tapi mengerikan, sedangkan tempat ini terlihat nyaman tanpa ada kesan buruk sama sekali.. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya menoleh.. KLONTANG... SSSSS... Seketika ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh asap putih yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat

"Sial.. Smoke Granade ya.. Harusnya aku membawa peralatan untuk melihat diantara asap" Saguru kesal.

BUK...BUK...BUK.. Tiba-tiba saja Saguru merasa ada seseorang yang memukuli dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menoleh kesana kemari kebingunan karena tidak dapat melihat dimana dan siapa lawannya.. SRET..SRET... Sebuah pedang tampak sekilas melewati tubuhnya dan memotong baju anti peluru yang ia gunakan..

"Hah..Hah... SIAPA DISANA?" Saguru berteriak sambil bergerak mundur..

SRET...Tebasan pedang sekali lagi mengenai dirinya tepatnya pada tangan kirinya yang tidak berpelindung, darah mengalir dari lengannya yang terluka cukup panjang, beruntung luka tersebut tidaklah dalam...

DOR DOR DOR... Saguru melayangkan tembakan yang dilakukannya secara acak karena tidak mengetahui keberadaan lawannya..

"HAHAHAHA, Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Saguru berdiri..

DOR.. Saguru mencoba menembakkan pistolnya menuju tempat suara terdengar..

"Percuma saja, saat kamu berusaha menembak aku sudah berada ditempat lain"

SRET.. SRET... Lagi-lagi tebasan pedang mengenai dirinya, kali ini pada kedua kakinya yang membuat Saguru sedikit goyah..

"Hmm... Masih belum jatuh juga ya.."

BUK... BUK...BUK...DOR...BUK...BUK... Pukulan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan mengenai Saguru yang jatuh terjerembab, tetapi ditengah-tengah pukulan yang bertubi-tubi yang diterimanya Saguru berhasil menyarangkan satu peluru pada lawannya..

"SIAL, Aku terluka..." Umpat orang itu.

"Hahaha.. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun?" Saguru membalas dengan ejekan.

" Hakuba.. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera membunuhmu, tetapi sikap sombongmu itu membuatku ingin bermain-main dulu denganmu.." Suara itu berkata dengan dingin.

STUP... Terdengar tembakan yang berasal dari pistol yang diberi peredam suara, Saguru segera merasa kesakitan.

"ARGG..." Rintihnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Hakuba..." Kata orang itu lagi sambil menendang Saguru hingga pistol yang dibawa oleh Saguru terpental beberapa meter, membuat dia menjadi tanpa perlindungan dihadapan lawannya..

Perlahan-lahan asap yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan tersebut mulai menghilang, sesosok misterius yang sedari tadi menyerang Saguru mulai tampak terlihat jelas, Seorang Laki-laki muda dengan pakaian rapi dan luka bekas tembakan tampak jelas di lengan kanannya.

"KAU?!" Saguru berteriak karena terkejut.

"Benar sekali, Nah Hakuba bagaimana kalau sekarang pergilah ke sebuah tempat?" Orang itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepala Saguru.

Saat gadis-gadis suruhan Kohei berbondong-bondong menyerang mereka, Makoto mengangguk kepada Ran, Makoto kemudian mulai menghindar kesana kemari sampai dia berhasil mendekati Kohei yang sedang membawa pistol, kemudian melancarkan jurus karatenya yang berhasil membuat Kohei babak belur dan segera menyita pistol dari tanganya, sementara Makoto menghabisi Kohei, Ran juga melancarkan jurus karatenya untuk menghalau serangan dari gadis-gadis suruhan itu dan segera mengikat mereka bersama dengan Kohei.

"Hah, untung saja aku masih bisa melakukannya" Ran menghela napas lega.

"Hahaha, tentu saja bisa bagaimana mungkin mantan juara nasional lupa cara menendang?" Makoto menggodanya.

"Ah, Senpai juga masih keren... Sepertinya kalau mencoba mengikuti kejuaran internasional pasti masih ada kesempatan jadi juara seperti dulu" Ran membalas pujian Makoto..

"J..Ju..Ju...JUARA NASIONAL DAN INTERNASIONAL?!" Pekik Kohei tidak percaya..

"Hem, Sudahlah yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu backup datang sembari menjadi tersangka menggelikan ini" Makoto menguap dan duduk di sofa nyamannya.

"HA, benar ternyata membosankan sekali, aku pikir ini akan jadi pertandingan yang menarik.." Ran juga ikut duduk di sofa..

"Dia tergolong anggota yang lemah ya" Makoto kembali membahas Kohei yang hanya bisa pasrah karena terikat erat..

"Benar sangat lemah terutama pada perempuan cantik hahaha" Ran tertawa..

Shiratori yang hendak dikeroyok 5 orang amatiran itu melepaskan sebuah tembakan peringatan ke atas yang kemudian segera membuat ketakutan kelima orang itu

"Hah dasar amatir, kalian pikir bisa mengancamku dengan pisau mainan seperti itu? Pistol yang aku bawa ini asli lo.. Kalau kalian main-main aku takkan segan untuk menembak kalian semua" Shiratori berkata dengan wajah seram.

Shiratori kemudian mengikat mereka berlima dan duduk di depan mereka sambil memainkan pistolnya untuk menambah efek seram.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita mengisi waktu sebelum kalian digiring ke kantor polisi dengan bercerita sebanyak mungkin mengenai apa saja yang kalian ketahui tentang Snakes dan bagaimana kalian bisa bekerja untuk mereka dan tidak ketinggalan kejahatan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama ini.. Jika beruntung kalian akan mendapat keringanan hukuman"

"Sepertinya ini malam keberuntunganku, mendapatkan gadis secantik ini untuk bersenang-senang" Mamoru menyeringai.

Mamoru memposisikan dirinya berada diatas Shiho, berusaha membuka baju Shiho. Shiho berusaha melawan tapi kekuatan orang yang berada diatasnya lebih kuat tentu saja secara fisik karena itu dia menunggu dengan sabar kesempatannya. Shiho bersusah payah berusaha menggerakkan tanganya yang terikat dengan tali ke arah pahanya, bajunya sudah sobek dibuka paksa oleh Mamoru yang makin kegirangan, Shiho yang berhasil meraih pisau yang ia sembunyikan diam-diam memotong tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya, kemudian saat Mamoru berusaha menyentuhnya lebih lanjut, dia menusuk Mamoru di perut sebanyak satu kali dan segera berdiri.

"Uhg..Kurang ajar Kau.." Mamoru yang kesakitan hendak meraih tombol kendali untuk robot yang bersenjata, tetapi Shiho bergerak cepat mengambil tombol kendali itu dan segera mengontrol robot-robot yang sebelumnya mengarah pada dirinya menjadi mengarah pada Mamoru.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku atau kau akan merasakan serangan dari robot-robot kesayanganmu ini.." Shiho berkata sambil memberikan _death glare_ yang mengerikan.

Saat melihat Death Glare yang mengerikan itu Mamoru hanya bisa menyerah pasrah mengetahui bahwa bukan sembarang orang yang memiliki tatapan mematikan seperti itu, Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh Shiho dan Kemudian Shiho duduk nenunggu backup datang sesuai dengan rencana mereka.

"Tatapanmu sangat mengerikan..."Mamoru berkata.

"Maaf, hanya kebiasaan lama"

"Kau dulu orang seperti kami kan? Kenapa sekarang jadi Polisi?"

"Karena aku lebih tertarik pada keadilan dan kebenaran dibandingkan kesenangan konyol seperti yang kalian lakukan"

"Organisasi apa yang kamu ikuti dulu?" Mamoru terus memancing pertanyaan.

Krek...Robot-robot itu mengekang senjatanya..

"DIAMLAH atau robot-robot ini akan mulai beraksi"

"Baiklah..." Mamoru hanya bisa pasrah...

"Sayang sekali detective, Kalau kalian bermaksud menyergapku kalian telah gagal..." Shigeki tersenyum, mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan dirinya dan kemudian meraih pistolnya dan mengacungkannya pada Heiji dan Miwako. Kaoru yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyergarp Heiji dan Miwako masih tetap mengarahkan kedua pistol yang dibawanya ke kepala mereka.

"Ayo kita bermain-main sedikit.." Kaoru tertawa..

Diikatnya Heiji, Miwako dan sebuah beban menjadi satu dan di dorongnya mereka berdua ke dalam kolam renang itu, karena berat mereka tenggelam, Heiji dan Miwako berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa muncul ke permukaan menghirup udara segar dengan susah payah karena keterbatasan gerak yang bisa mereka lakukan akibat terikat dengan erat satu sama lain.

"Mereka sangat menyedihkan.." Shigeki mengejek mereka.

"Benar sekali.. Bagaimana Kalau kita habisi saja mereka yang menyedihkan ini?" Kaoru menyeringai.

"Ayo kita lakukan saja"

Mereka berdua mengacungkan pistol ke arah Heiji dan Miwako yang bersusah payah untuk mengapung..

DOR...DOR...DOR...DOR.. Terdengar 4 buah tembakan, kedua orang yang berdiri dengan tegap disamping kolam renang yang sedang membidik lawan, berjatuhan masuk ke dalam kolam renang bersimbah darah.. Dari kejauhan berlarilah dua orang detective yang lain yaitu Chiba dan Takagi yang baru saja menembak Kaoru dan Shigeki, mereka berdua segera masuk ke kolam renang untuk melepaskan ikatan Heiji dan Miwako..

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Takagi bertanya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja" Miwako mengambil napas panjang-panjang.

"BAGAIMANA INI BISA BAIK-BAIK SAJA! KALIAN DARI MANA SAJA.. KAMI HAMPIR MATI TAU!" Heiji masih saja temprament seperti biasa ..

"Maaf.. Kami habis menemukan sejumlah barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti untuk menghukum mereka..." Takagi menjelaskan.

Chiba menghampiri kedua orang yang ditembaknya.. Mengecek tanda-tanda kehidupan yang mungkin masih tersisa pada mereka..

"Oi.. Yang satu ini masih bernapas..." Katanya sambil menunjuk Kaoru..

Mereka segera mengangkat Kaoru dari Air dan memberikan pertolongan secukupnya, sebelum mengikatnya..

"Ke..Ke...Kenap...Kenapa.. Ka..Kali..Kalian ..Mas...Masih..Me...Meno...Menolongku?" Kaoru berkata terbata-bata.

"AH SUDAH BERISIK JANGAN BANYAK BICARA" Heiji masih menggunakan nada tinggi tanda dia masih merasa kesal..

"Karena orang sepertimu tidak boleh dibiarkan mati begitu saja. Kalau kami membiarkanmu mati kami sama saja seperti kalian yang tidak berperasaan.. Kalian harus tetap hidup untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang kalian perbuat" Miwako menjawab.

"Kuruyo Futa...Ketua _Internal Affairs_ " Saguru berkata-kata..

"Hahahaha Benar sekali, Hakuba bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mengurusi masalah ini lagi? Lihatlah apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang.."

"A..A..Aku...Akan...Mel..Melakukan... Apa..Pun...un...tuk..Te..manku..." Saguru mulai kehilangan energinya.

"Toya kau anggap sebagai teman? Hahahaha kau membuatku tertawa.."

"Bagai...mana...Kau..bisa...di.. Kepolisian dan umurmu?"

"Huh, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu tetapi karena kamu sudah mau mati aku akan menceritakannya sedikit, memangnya hanya kepolisian saja yang punya undercover? Kami juga punya dan tugasku adalah menjadi undercover di kepolisian bersama dengan Toya, Tapi yang tidak aku sangka adalah bahwa dia adalah polisi betulan dan identitasnya disinilah yang palsu.. Padahal dia adalah satu-satunya anggota Snakes selain aku yang benar-benar hebat... Anggota yang lainnya benar-benar tidak berguna... Mereka semua Seperti sampah! Masalah umurku? Aku memalsukannya dan memakai make-up yang membuat aku terlihat lebih tua"

"La..Lalu... Ke..Kenap..a...Kamu...Mem..bu..nuh..nya?"

"Dia sudah seperti saudara buatku, kami menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu bersama.. Saat mengetahui dia penghianat darahku mendidih dan bersumpah untuk menghabisinya.. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya aku mengetahui identitasnya, meskipun aku sempat ragu pada akhirnya keputusan itulah yang aku ambil untuk menjaga kenanganku dengan dirinya.. Aku tidak tahan melihat dia menjadi anggota kepolisian.." Viper berkata sambil mencucurkan air mata.. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Saguru..

"Sudah Berakhir sekarang"

DOR...DOR... Dua tembakan melesat dan mengenai tangan dari Kuruyo sehingga pistol yang dipegangnya terlepas, dengan sisa tenaga Saguru menendang jauh-jauh pistol itu dan sebelum sempat berusaha mengambil pistolnya, Kuruyo sudah diserang oleh seseorang yang tadi menembak dirinya, Shinichi Kudo..

Mereka bergulat dengan hebatnya saling bertukar pukulan BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK... Terdengar suara pukulan dimana-mana.

"Ini untuk Tomoya!" Shinichi berteriak sambil melayangkan pukulan.." Ini untuk Saguru!" Shinichi melayangkan pukulannya lagi, " Dan ini untuk kepolisian yang kamu tipu!" Shinichi memukulnya sekali lagi, tapi Kuruyo juga merupakan seseorang yang kuat sehingga dia juga dapat membalas pukulan Shinichi...BUK..BUK..BUK.. tiga pukulan berhasil bersarang ditubuh Shinichi "Itu untuk Toya, untukku dan untuk Snakes" Katanya.. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang disembunyikan dibalik jasnya, berusaha menusuk Shinichi, beruntung Shinichi yang memiliki refleks yang cepat segera menghindar sehingga tusukan yang dilayangkan oleh Kuruyo hanya berhasil menggores lengannya saja tanpa mengenai bagian vital..

"Hah..Hah... Kau tidak berhak sama sekali membela Tomoya! Kamu sendirilah yang menyuruh untuk membunuhnya kan"Shinichi marah.

"Justru kamu yang sama sekali punya hak apapun.. Toya saudaraku.. Dia satu-satunya sahabat yang aku punyai dan kalian merampasnya dariku!" Kuruyo marah tetapi juga menangis.

Dia menyerang Shinichi, Shinichi yang salah melangkah terhuyung, dan jatuh terjerembab, Kuruyo segera mengayunkan pisaunya untuk menhujam jantung Shinichi..

DOR...DOR...DOR...DOR... Empat tembakan ditembakkan oleh Saguru yang sedari tadi bersusah payah dibalik kesakitannya untuk meraih pistol..BRUK... Kuruyo jatuh lemas tak berdaya ke arah Shinichi..

"H..a...s..e..p.e..r...t..i..n..y..a..i...n..i...w..a..k..t...u...n...y...a...a...k...u...b...e...r...h..a..r..a..p...b...i...s...a...b...e..r...t...e...m...u...T...o...y..a..."Kuruyo menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Tepat saat itu, Saguru juga roboh..

"Saguru, bertahanlah..."Shinichi sangat khawatir.

"Ha..Ha...Te...na...ng...sa..ja...ak..u...baik... ...saja...la..gi...pu...pula...kalau...ter..jadi...sesuatu...pa...da...ku...kau...pasti...sudah...masuk...ru...ma...h...sa...kit...ji...wa...ha..ha..ha"

"Yah?! Apa maksudmu kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Ka..re...na...kamu...ti...da...k...bi..sa...ke..hi...la..ngan..te...man..la..gi...kan? Ter... ...je...las...di...wajahmu.." Saguru tersenyum.

"Hah, kau ini..."

Beberapa saat kemudian backup dari kepolisian pusat datang, menangkap satu-per-satu anggota Snakes yang masih hidup, menahan barang-barang bukti, berserta dokumen-dokumen yang akan memberatkan mereka dipengadilan serta membawa Saguru segera ke rumah sakit... Ya, begitulah berakhirnya Geng Snakes ditangan para detective yang luar biasa...

Bersambung..


	10. Ending 1

Author note: Yah, akhirnya sampai juga di akhir dari cerita ini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk meluangkan waktu membaca ceritaku yang mungkin banyak ketidakjelasan, kesalahan disana-sini, mohon maklum author kan masih amatiran hehehe (kalo ngga udah jadi penulis terkenal kali ya :P). Endingnya akan dibagi menjadi 2 Chapter dengan cerita yang berbeda dan tidak saling berkaitan, jadi silahkan dipilih ending mana yang mungkin lebih mengena dihati (eaaaa)..

CHAPTER 10

Love Story 1

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

 **Shin-Shi Love Story 3**

Seminggu setelah penyerbuan ke markas Snakes yang merupakan sukses besar, Shinichi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar rumahnya, saat sedang asik melihat pemandangan disekililing, tiba-tiba suara seseorang berteriak-teriak terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu ada sepasang anak kecil yang berlari-larian seperti melarikan diri dari orang yang berteriak itu.

"YAH, ANAK NAKAL KEMBALI KESINI!" Teriak orang tersebut.

Kedua anak kecil itu tak menghiraukan perkataan orang itu dan terus berlari bersama, Shinichi yang memperhatikan hal tersebut teringat akan sebuah pengalamannya sendiri

 **Flashback**

 _Shinichi muda berjalan-jalan menuju supermarket karena ibunya memintanya untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan untuk memasak makan malam, Shinichi yang sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung ria secara tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis muda yang tampak seumuran dengannya sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tempat sampah.. Dihampirinya gadis itu dan bertanyalah dia._

 _"Hei, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"_

 _"Ssstt, diam.." gadis itu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya._

 _"Jangan-jangan kamu dikejar-kejar orang jahat ya?"_

 _"Bukan orang jahat sih, tapi aku memang sedang dikejar-kejar.."_

 _"Oleh siapa?!" Shinichi tak sengaja berteriak._

 _"Sssssttt... Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk diam?"_

 _"Iya, tapi siapa yang mengejarmu.."_

 _"Orang-orang dari organisasi yang menyebalkan.. Mereka bahkan tidak mengijinkan aku untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang.. Padahal aku hanya ingin bermain sehari ini saja"_

 _"Wah,kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk bersenang-senang hari ini.."_

 _Saat mereka masih asik mengobrol seperti itu, seorang pemuda dengan setelan serba hitam berteriak.._

 _"Shiho-sama... Anda harus kembali sekarang, semua orang mencari anda.."_

 _Mendengar hal itu, Shiho secara otomatis memegang tangan Shinichi dan berlari bersamanya, pelarian mereka berlangsung cukup panjang hingga Shinichi berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman dari jangkauan orang yang mengejar-ngejar Shiho itu._

 _"Hah... Kita aman disini... Ini tempat persembunyian rahasiaku.."_

 _"Gomen.. Ah siapa namamu?"_

 _"Shinichi Kudo... Kau bisa memanggilku Shinichi hehehe.. Kamu Shiho kan?"_

 _"Benar, namaku Shiho Miyano.. Kau boleh memanggilku Ai.."_

 _"Eh? Namamu kan Shiho? Kenapa dipanggil Ai?"_

 _"Terserah aku.. Aku menyukai nama itu.."_

 _"Oke deh.. Eh ngomong-ngomong apa kamu dari keluarga terkenal?"_

 _"Tidak, kenapa?"_

 _"Mereka memanggilmu dengan panggilan –sama.. Bukankah itu untuk seseorang yang hebat?"_

 _"Ah, sudahlah aku disini untuk bermain bukan membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu.."_

 _"Oke.. Ayo kita bermain.."_

 _Shinichi dan Shiho kemudian menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain berbagai macam dengan mainan yang Shinichi punyai dan simpan di persembunyiannya, mereka bersenang-senang selama beberapa jam sampai Yusaku Kudo menemukan Shinichi dan Shiho ditempat itu.._

 _"Shin-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disana? Yukiko kebingungan mencarimu yang tidak pulang-pulang dari berbelanja..Ah, siapa gadis kecil yang manis ini?"_

 _"Aku menemaninya bermain karena dia ingin sekali.. Dia dikejar-kejar orang yang tidak memperbolehkan dia bermain.." Shinichi menjelaskan situasinya._

 _"Yah sudah, sekarang kau antar dia pulang, pergi berbelanja dan cepatlah pulang sebelum Yukiko semakin marah.." Yusaku tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan mereka._

 _"Huft.. Baiklah Otousan.."_

 _Mereka berdua keluar dari persembunyian dan mendapatkan sebuah mobil biru sedang terparkir di dekat sana, lalu dari mobil itu turunlah seorang wanita yang amat cantik dan berpakaian serba hitam.._

 _"Okasan..." Shiho terkejut._

 _"Kamu sudah selesai bersenang-senang hari ini Shiho-Chan...?" Ibunya berkata dengan lembut.._

 _"Haik..."_

 _"Okey, ayo kita pulang.." Ibunya menggandeng tangannya._

 _"Tunggu kasan.. Shinichi.. Thank you very much..."Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Shinichi._

" _You're welcome ... Let's meet again someday.." Shinichi membalas lambaian tangan Shiho._

 **Flashback End**

Shinichi yang mendapatkan kilasan masa lalunya tersebut tertegun..

"Pantas saja sejak pertama bertemu dia terasa tidak asing lagi" Gumamnya..

Sebuah senyuman merekah diwajahnya, orang yang selama ini menggetarkan hatinya adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis kecil yang disukainya, dia yang mengetahui bahwa hari ini Shiho lembur di kantor segera berlari menuju kantor dengan penuh semangat.. Sesampainya dikantor dia sedikit kebingungan karena tidak ada orang disana selain Shiho tentu saja..

"Hah? Yang lain sedang kemana?" Shinici menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Kalau kamu lupa akan aku ingatkan.. Saguru masih di rumah sakit, Heiji pergi berkencan dan Ran pergi mengunjungi Saguru..Dan seharusnya kamu sedang bersantai di rumahmu, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" Shiho menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar komputernya.

"Hehehe, aku benar-benar lupa... Apa sih yang kamu kerjakan?"

"Laporan penyelesaian kasus yang kemarin... Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Er.. Karena Aku merindukanmu?" Shinichi menjawab dengan senyuman maut..

"A..Hentikan...Aku perlu konsentrasi mengerjakan ini.." Shiho tersipu.

"Ah.. Dari dulu kamu memang sangat manis" Shinichi menggodanya lagi.

"Dari dulu?"

"Benar sekali Ai-chan..."

"Ah. Akhirnya kamu ingat juga" Shiho berkata dengan datar.

"Eh? Jadi dari awal kamu sudah tau?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku pikir kamu tidak ingat karena tidak menganggap hal itu penting"

"Itu penting sekali buatku!" Shinichi hampir berteriak.

"Kalau penting mana mungkin dilupakan!"

"Lalu bagaimana buatmu? Apa itu penting? Kalau itu penting kenapa kau diam saja?"

"..." Shiho terdiam.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum Shinichi memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja.."

"Benar..."

Shinichi kemudian mendekati Shiho perlahan-lahan, menempatkan kedua satu tanganya pada pinggang Shiho, dan tangan lainnya pada belakang kepala Shiho. Dia kemudian menarik Shiho mendekati sehingga jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat dekat

"Shi...Shi..Shini..Shinichi" Shiho bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata-kata ini karena jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang.

"Shiho, jadilah pacarku.."

" B...Ba...Bai...Baik...L..." Shiho menjawab meski jantungnya sudah mau meledak dan belum selesai dia menjawab Shinichi sudah menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan cinta yang sudah dipendamnya selama ini..

 **Sa-Ran Love Story 3**

Meskipun sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tetapi karena lukanya yang cukup parah, Saguru masih saja berdiam diri dirumah sakit, dengan bosannya dia hanya melihati layar hpnya..

"Heiji pasti sedang kencan dengan Kazuha.. Shinichi pasti sedang menggoda Shiho, atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah jadian lagi?!" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri..

"Ran, kemana yah.. Seminggu ini dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku..." Saguru lagi-lagi bergumam sendiri..

Saat itu, pintu kamar rumah sakitnya, dengan bersemangat Saguru langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, tetapi setelah melihat siapa yang datang dia merasa sedikit kecewa...

"Baaya.. Ternyata kamu ya.." Saguru menghela napas kecewa.

"Gomen Botchama... Apa Botchama menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak kok.. Aku tidak menunggu siapapun..Eh, bunga dari siapa itu?"

"Seorang gadis muda yang memberikannya padaku, dia bilang ini untuk botchama.."

"Ah, baiklah baaya.. tinggalkan disana saja bunganya.."

"Baik botchama.." Setelah menaruh bunga itu, pergilah penjaga keluarga Hakuba itu.

"Huh.. Siapa sih yang kasih aku bunga? Benar-benar orang aneh" Saguru masih tidak habis pikir ada yang memberi dia bunga.

"Eh, tunggu.. Ada surat didalamnya" Saguru berkata sambil mengambil kertas yang terselip di karangan bunga itu.

Kutunggu kamu di taman depan rumah sakit.. Kalau kamu mau saja sih... Hehehe...

"Ran? Atau ..." Saguru tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain siapa yang mengirimkannya..

Segera dia mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah sakit dan tiba di taman tersebut masih dengan menggunakan baju rumah sakitnya... Dia menengok kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang dirindukannya itu... Tetapi, kecewalah dia bahwa orang yang dilihatnya adalah Akako teman sekolahnya dulu...

"Hai, Akako..." Sapanya datar.

"Oi, Hakuba... Lama tidak bertemu.."

"Kenapa kamu memintaku datang kesini?"

"Hah? Siapa yang memintamu datang kesini? Oh hai!"

Seorang pemuda tampan datang menghampiri Akako.. Ternyata Akako hanya menunggu teman kencannya saja, mengetahui hal itu Saguru merasa lega..

"Hah.. Aku pikir dia yang menungguku"

Seseorang kemudian menutup mata Saguru dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut, menyadari siapa yang menutup matanya, senyum Saguru mengembang..

"Ran..." Katanya.

"Yah, bagaimana kamu tahu ini aku?" Ran merasa kecewa.

"Tentu saja aku tahu.." Saguru tertawa.

"Kamu kabur dari rumah sakit?"

"Menurutmu? Kamu sendiri yang memintanya kan?" Saguru memberikan senyuman indahnya.

"Hehehehe" Ran tersipu.

"Kamu kemana saja, tidak pernah mengunjungiku?" Saguru berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Maaf.. Aku sedikit sibuk mengurusi berbagai laporan penyergapan kita.. Shinichi bermalas-malasan seperti biasa, Heiji langsung kabur begitu saja jadi aku membantu Shiho untuk mengerjakannya... Gomen Saguru... Aitakatta"

" Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu.." Saguru memalingkan mukanya..

Ran kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Ayolah maafkan aku..."

"Uhg... Sakit tau.." Saguru merintih kesakitan.. Maklum lukanya belum sembuh benar..

"Eh... Gomen..." Ran langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum menghukummu.."

"Menghukumku?" Ran bertanya.

Tepat setelah Ran selesai berbicara, Saguru menciumnya dengan mesra, keduanya menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Saguru mengakhirnya dan berlutut dihadapan Ran..

"Ran Mouri... Jadilah pacarku..." Saguru berkata dengan ekspresi yang amat serius..

"Jadi ini hukuman darimu?" Ran bertanya sambil senyum.

"Benar sekali ini hukumanku... Kau harus menjawab iya..." Saguru tersipu malu.

"Hem.. Kalau begitu...Kau boleh menghukumku setiap saat" Ran mendaratkan ciuman ringan di pipi Saguru.. Kemudian Saguru segera menarik Ran mendekat pada dirinya sambil berbisik " Not good enough..." Kemudian sekali lagi Saguru mendaratkan ciuman yang penuh gairah di bibir Ran..

The End


	11. Ending 2

Author note: Nah, ini adalah ending bagian kedua.. Bagi kalian yang tidak menyukai ending pertama semoga ending yang ini memuaskan keinginan kalian yah hehehe... Terima kasih dukungannya dan tunggu karya-karya Author yang lain ya (Mungkin masih lama karena kesibukan).

CHAPTER 11

Love Story 2

Disclaimer: DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

 **Shin-Ran Love Story 3**

Setelah penyergapan ke Snakes berakhir aku berharap bisa berkencan dengan Ran, wanita yang begitu aku sukai..Namun, aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya karena kemarin dan hari ini dia begitu dingin padaku.. Dia mengabaikanku sepanjang waktu dan tidak menjawab telponku, aku benar-benar dibuat kebingungan olehnya... Aku terus saja berpikir apa yang salah dariku..

"Ran.. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan" Ujarku.

"Tidak mau..." Dia berkata sambil hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Ujarku sambil menghalangi dia agar tidak bisa pergi.

"Kesal padamu"

"Kesal kenapa...?"

"Karena kamu tidak mengingat sesuatu yang penting.."

"Mengingat sesuatu yang penting?" Ujarku kebingungan.

"Besok, Tropical land jam 10 pagi.." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"EH?" Aku terkejut sambil berpikir keras.. Apa dia hanya pura-pura marah supaya bisa mengajakku kencan.. Aku benar-benar bingung...

Keesokan paginya, setelah aku sampai disana hal yang dilakukan Ran adalah menarik tanganku dan berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas.. Awalnya aku hanya kebingungan tetapi lama kelamaan aku merasa pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya..

 **Flashback**

 _Seorang anak perempuan kecil berada ditengah-tengah taman bermain yang luas itu, dia sedang menangis seorang diri.. Aku kemudian mendekatinya dan bertanya._

 _"Kenapa kamu menangis?"_

 _"Aku tersesat.. Aku tidak tau dimana ayah dan ibuku" Ujarnya sambil terus menangis.._

 _"Okey, aku akan bantu kamu untuk mencari mereka..."_

 _Begitulah aku dan gadis kecil itu berkeliling mencari orangtuanya, tentu saja kami berpegangan tangan supaya tidak terpisah oleh gelombang manusia dewasa yang benar benar menyerbu tempat bermain ini. Kami berputar kesana-kemari tapi tidak juga menemukan kedua orang tua anak itu.._

 _"Namamu siapa?" Ujarnya._

 _"Ah? Namaku Shinichi Kudo...Ayo kita kesana" Ujarku tanpa berpikir untuk bertanya mengenai namanya.._

 _Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama kami berdua mendengar dari pengeras suara bahwa ada orang tua yang mencari anaknya. Anak kecil itu segera berkata itu pasti orang tuanya sehingga kami segera menuju parkiran seperti yang diumumkan di pengeras suara tersebut. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sepasang suami istri yang berdiri didepan sebuah mobil berwarna biru dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat cemas.. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari dan mendapatkan kedua orangtuanya, mereka tampak sangat bahagia.. Gadis kecil itu berteriak padaku... "Shinichi.. Thank you very much" dan aku kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab "You're welcome ... Let's meet again someday.."_

 **Flashback End**

"Ran, jangan-jangan kau...?" Ujarku.

"Akhirnya kamu mengingatnya juga?" Ran berkata dengan riang.

"Ini alasan kenapa kamu marah padaku?"

"Benar sekali.. Peristiwa penting dimana aku bertemu seseorang yang amat aku sukai.. Mana bisa hal itu dilupakan begitu saja..."

"Hahaha itukan buatmu.." Ujarku.

"Jadi Kamu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku..." Aku panik dan segera menyakinkan dia bahwa kenangan masa kecil itu juga penting buatku.

"Hai.. Aku Ran Mouri.." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"HAH? Aku juga tau tentang hal itu, jangan berbuat konyol."

"Aku ingin sekali melakukanya hehehe"

" Hahahahaha... Kamu benar-benar membuatku panik.."

"Hehehe.. Gomen-gomen..."

"Ayo kita naik wahana-wahana ini..."

Akhirnya kami menghabiskan waktu menaiki wahana-wahana ini dengan perasaan senang tentu saja.. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan sepanjang waktu, senyum indah menghiasi wajah mereka.. Tak terasa malam sudah tiba, mereka kini berada di pesta kembang api yang diadakan sebulan sekali di Tropical land..

"Kau ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kembang api?" Ujarku

"Hah? Memang itu sesuatu yang perlu aku ingat ya?"

"Tentu saja kamu harus mengingatnya sayang.." Ujarku penuh percaya diri.

"Eh sejak kapan aku jadi sayangmu?"

"Sejak sekarang Ran Mouri...Berkencanlah denganku mulai dari sekarang.."

"Dengan senang hati Shinichi Kudo...AH..." Dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Aku menyeringai.

"Pesta kembang api saat kita berlibur di Saitama?" Ujarnya.

"Benar sekali... Hahaha.. Dan karena ada urusan penting yang belum aku selesaikan disana, aku akan menyelesaikannya disini sekarang juga"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya

"Shi..Shinichi.." Wajah mereka semakin mendekat...

25 cm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0 Cm

Berbeda dengan yang di Saitama dulu, aku tidak berhenti ditengah jalan kali ini.. Ciumanku mendarat dengan manis tepat dibibir indahnya menyalurkan segenap perasaan cintaku ini padanya dengan penuh gairah dan membiarkan pesta kembang api menjadi saksi cintaku pada dirinya...

 **Sa-Shi Love Story 3**

Saguru Hakuba, Pangeran es... Ya, begitulah julukanku... Mungkin karena aku selalu saja bertindak dingin seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan. Namun, setiap orang pasti memiliki sebuah kelemahan kan? Ya, sang putri es tentu saja yang merupakan kelemahanku.. Sudah 2 hari ini aku terbaring di rumah sakit menyebalkan ini karena serangan dari Viper menyebalkan itu.. Badanku sulit sekali digerakkan, kalaupun bisa rasanya sakit sekali.. Dan putri es yang aku sukai itu juga tak kunjung datang mengunjungiku padahal semua orang di kepolisian pusat sudah mengunjungiku bahkan yang tidak aku kenali sekalipun.. (tentu saja aku kan anak dari Chief Hakuba).

"Oi Hakubaa.." Heiji berkata dengan riang.

Ah.. Teman-teman setimku semua datang mengunjungiku.. Ya, semua kecuali dia tentu saja... Benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku saja..

"Hai.." Aku menjawab dengan singkat.

"Yah.. Pangeran es yang sedingin es sudah kembali... Hahahhaa" Shinichi tidak bisa berhenti menertawakanku sejak kemarin aku bercerita padanya...

"Diam..."

"Hahaha.. Seharusnya Miyano datang kesini... Biar kalian bisa bertanding siapa yang paling menyebalkan.." Heiji menyebutkan nama yang makin membuatku kesal..

"Heiji... Shiho sedang sibuk membuat laporan penyerangan kita kemarin.. Dia baik banget mau mengerjakannya sendirian.." Ran mengingatkan.

"Benar jangan sebut-sebut nama itu kecuali kamu mau diguyur sama air es hahahha" Shinichi sengaja melakukannya..Namun, dia segera terdiam melihat tatapan tajam dariku.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya pergi juga.. Untuk berpesta bersama para senpai merayakan keberhasilan menyelesaikan misi tingkat berat itu... Namun, aku jadi penasaran, apakah Shiho juga ikut pesta itu ataukah...

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke markas meski dalam kondisi yang masih sakit semua dan sejujurnya aku ini kabur dari sana bukan diijinkan pergi...Sesampainya disana, Aku mendapati dirinya, sendirian, menatap tajam layar komputer dihadapannya, tangannya terus-menerus menekan huruf-huruf pada keyboard.. Aku mengendap-endap ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang...

"Aitakatta..." Ujarku singkat..

Bukannya mendapatkan senyumannya yang manis atau apalah sejenis itu, yang aku dapatkan malahan pukulan darinya...

"Auch..." Aku terjatuh ke lantai dan sangat-sangat kesakitan..

"Eh? Saguru...? Aku pikir siapa yang tiba-tiba seenaknya saja memelukku..." Shiho terkejut mengetahui orang yang dipukulnya adalah aku.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang begini padamu?!"

"Hm.. Bisa siapapun.. Kau tau aku juga terkenal kan?"

Shiho Miyano, Ran Mouri dan Miwako Sato.. Tiga orang cewek paling terkenal dan paling diincar oleh para polisi cowok dari semua tingkatan.. Hal itu saja cukup membuatku merasa panas.

"Hei.. Bantu aku berdiri.."Aku merasa kesakitan dan kesulitan untuk berdiri..

"Berdirilah sendiri..." Jawabnya dingin.

Ooohh... Dari semua perempuan kenapa aku harus menyukai seseorang yang memiliki kesamaan sifat sepertiku ini.. Akupun menyerah dan tetap berada pada posisi berbaring di lantai.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengunjungiku dirumah sakit?"

"Karena aku tidak mau..."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau.."

"Berisik.. Jangan ganggu aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini.."

"Kenapa kamu mengajukan diri untuk mengerjakannya seorang diri.. Kamu tau dari dulu kan bahwa mengerjakan laporan penyergapan adalah momok terbesar semua polisi?"

"Berhentilah mengangguku.. Dan kamu... Orang sakit sepertimu seharusnya tetap berada di rumah sakit bukannya berkeliaran seperti ini.."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu.."

"Jangan.."

"Shiho...?"

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU...!" Dia tiba-tiba marah.

Akupun akhirnya memilih diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.. Rasa sakit fisik masih harus ditambah dengan sakitnya perasaan ini tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh juga.. Pangeran es menangis...

"Kau menangis?" Shiho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekatku berkata dengan lembut..

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya..

"Gomen.. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini..." Ujarnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Pangeranku yang tampan dan keren berada di rumah sakit tak berdaya.. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya..." Shiho berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya..

"Tapi kamu tidak perlu sekejam itu padaku..."

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan... Gomen.."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat putri esku yang benar-benar mirip denganku bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini.. Senang dan kesal bercampur jadi satu..

"Maafkan aku ya" Shiho berkata dengan lembut dan tersenyum..

"Okey.." Aku menjawab se-cool mungkin.

"Baiklah karena kamu sudah begitu baik aku akan memberimu hadiah" Shiho kemudian mendekat dan menciumku dengan lembut, sesuatu tindakan yang benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dan badanku terasa seperti akan meleleh.. Namun, tentu saja tubuhku yang sekarang tidak bisa menerimanya..

"AUCH..." Kataku..

"Ah..Aku menyakitimu? Maaf..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Kataku.

"Hah.. Memangnya aku peduli kalau kamu kenapa-napa?" Shiho menyeringai dan kembali menciumku... Yah, setidaknya aku akan menghabiskan beberapa waktuku dengan merasakan kesakitan yang berbalut keindahan ini...


End file.
